Indigo High
by BookPrincess32
Summary: Ash was sent to Indigo High by his family in order to be safe from his family situation. He tries to make friends, and have a normal life like his siblings recommend, but with the Elite taking an interest in him, his life is anything but normal. Smart! Cold! Aura! Psychic! Ash.
1. Welcome to Indigo High

**BP: Well, I wanted to go back on my childhood, and watched Pokémon all over again. I always wanted to write about them ever since I had this story idea. This is a High School AU so everyone is around high school age. This is my first story so be kind and do review!**

"Ashura, we are here." said his sister, Amethyst gently.

Ash woke up from his backseat. "Oh?" he turned to the car window to see a big building in front of him, and from where he is, he could clearly see the words on the building: Indigo High. "Wake up, Pikachu, we're here." Ash woke his faithful friend.

"Pika, pika?" the cute yellow mouse yawned. **"Really? We're here?"**

"Yes, we are." Ash said.

"Come on, let's get your stuff in." She took his luggage and the box that contained all his Pokémon that are currently in Poké Balls. "Remember we worked hard to get money to get you in this school, to get you to know more about Pokémon and make some friends, so study hard, alright?"

Ash sighed, as he got out of the car, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was not stupid. He knew he was sent here because his two older siblings, Amethyst and Phinks, didn't want him to find out that their mother, if she isn't suffering from depression, is abusing them, as it is getting harder for them to hide their injuries. Only he wasn't affected by the abuses thanks to the siblings' combined protection.

They would often send him out to catch Pokémon. When they mean "out" they mean sending him to other regions via teleportation, and taking him back home whenever the situation (Aka his mother) has calmed down. If they didn't send him out, one of them will distract him by teaching him the ways of an aura, which is the family's ability. So now he can understand Pokespeech, as well as use his aura to attack or defend by creating barriers, sense other auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, track an Aura belonging to a specific person as long as he has a piece of the Aura to track, see the life force of one person through Aura, and even read minds and actions of both humans and Pokémon alike.

And he haven't even included his Psychic abilities.

He had remembered the one time where he caught Phinks with his hand bleeding and he couldn't do anything, although he knew who did it.

"_It's ok, Ash. We want to do this for you." said Phinks. He was clutching to his bleeding hand, trying to staunch the flow. "You don't have to do anything for us."_

"_But, you're hurt! Mum hurt you both!" Tears started streaming down Ash's face. "And I couldn't do anything." _

_Phinks let go of his bleeding hand, and placed his non-bleeding one on Ash's cheek, accidentally smearing him with his blood. "Yes, you can. Just smile for me." _

"_Wh-what?" Ash said, voice shaking. _

"_We love your smile, Ash. Just smile for us." _

_And Ash did. It was all he could do for them._

Ash knew that the siblings thought he had forgotten about it, as he didn't mention it anymore, but he can remember it clear as day. He schooled his features to his usual expressionless face and followed Amethyst to the principal's office. He'll just have to play along.

"Good morning, Principal Goodshow." Amethyst smiled at the principal. The principal had long white hair with a white bushy beard that reached to his chest, and think white eyebrows as well. He was rather short, only reaching to Ash's chest level.

"Hi, Amethyst. I was expecting you. Come in. This must be young Ash Ketchum?"

Ash gave him a curt nod.

"Alright, we do things a little differently here. We decide your class based on current standards, not by age." He handed Ash a piece of paper, while Ash handed Pikachu to Amethyst. "You have half an hour, you may begin."

'These questions are too easy.' Ash thought, scribbling his answers to the questions.

"Done." He said, tossing the paper to an astonished Principal Goodshow.

"All correct…" he said. "Well then, I'll just put you in the Intermediate Class for now. If you do well, I'll put you in the Advanced Class. Enjoy your stay at Indigo High. Oh, and here's your room key, class schedule, a book on school policies and rules and a map of the school. "

Ash nodded his thanks, and walked out of the office to the dorm lobby with Amethyst.

"Good bye, little brother. I love you. Contact us, alright?"

"I will." He said.

"Stay happy, ok?"

She hugged him, before leaving him alone at the dorm lobby with his things. Ash sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Pikachu. PikaPi Pika Pikachu. Pika." Pikachu said. **"Don't worry, Ash, you still have me and the other Pokémon." **

"That's true." Ash conceded. "It says here our room is on the 15th floor, room 1502." He walked in the lift, and pressed the number 15. When he reached to his floor, he looked for the room 1502, which is just two doors from the lift. He slid the key and opened the door. His room consists of a single bed with pale blue sheets, a private dressing area, a personal bathroom, a closet, which in front of the closet doors hung his uniform. A television is located in front of his bed, and a large glass doors covered with azure curtains separating his room from the balcony.

His uniform consists of a black jacket and a white undershirt, attached with a blue ribbon. The jacket also has blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and brown shoes.

"Right, let's see…" he checks his schedule. "Let's see…huh, they don't teach about Fairy Pokémon. Probably because Fairy Pokémon is not very well known in Kanto and Johto." He knew about Fairy Pokémon having been teleported to the Kalos region by his brother Phinks. He even caught some of them.

"Anyway first period is in fifteen minutes, at Classroom 302, about Water Pokémon. Let's get ready, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" **"Yeah, let's!"**

He changed into his uniform, grabbed his book bag, and rushed out of his dorm room, Pikachu on his shoulder. He used the map to get to Classroom 302, and politely knocked on the door.

A female teacher opened the door. "Can I help you, dear?" she asked gently.

"I'm the new student. I just registered today."

"Oh! Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum, right?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah…" Ash felt uncomfortable using his full name as it was too long. "Just Ash Ketchum will do."

The teacher smiled. "Alright, will do. I'm Ms. Cissy, by the way, but you can call me Cissy. Class, we have a new student who will be joining us today. Please give him a warm welcome." Ash calmly stepped into the classroom, facing the students (and their Pokémon, for those who let their Pokémon out) staring at him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Cissy said kindly.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash frowned. What is he supposed to say anyway?

That was a mistake, as the students thought he was playing it cool.

"He's so cute!" A girl gushed.

"His personality is so cool!"

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff!" **"The Pikachu is cute!"**

Ash twitched. What are they talking about?

"Pika!" **"Thanks!"**

"Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Waterflower." She indicated an orange haired girl with a short ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Right…" he went to take a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower! Nice to meet you!" the girl smiled at him. "Water Pokémon lessons are my favourite."

"Hmm…" he trailed off, as the teacher started on her lessons. He started doodling after 30 minutes; all the stuff the teacher mentioned was already known by him. He looked at the teacher occasionally to make it look like he's paying attention and taking notes. Cissy seemed pleased by his attitude in class.

He tuned out Misty's chatters about God-knows-what as they walked together to the next class on Rock Pokémon.

During this class, he met another boy named Brock Slate, who likes Rock Pokémon class. He told Ash he wanted to be a breeder when he grows up. They were walking together to lunch break when three people, who were running in the corridors, bumped into them; well, not exactly, it was two humans and one Meowth.

"Hey! You bumped into us! Apologize!" the Meowth said. Ash raised a brow. This Pokémon can talk human language?

"You guys again." Misty hissed to the school bullies. "Why should we apologize when it's clearly your fault that you crashed into us?"

"Yeah, we're not the ones running in the corridors." Brock added.

Ash stayed silent.

"If you don't apologize" said the girl, "Then prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" said the blue-haired boy

"To protect the school from devastation!" said the girl

"To unite all students within our nation!" the boy announced

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl proclaimed

"To extend our results to the stars above!" the boy declared

"Jessie!" the girl introduced herself

"James!" the boy introduced himself

"Rocket Duo, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" said the talking Meowth.

"Are you done?" Ash said in a bored tone. "Can we just go for lunch?"

"Oh no you don't! Arbok, go!" Jessie threw out her Pokeball, revealing a purple snake.

"You too, Weezing." James threw out a Pokémon with two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the centre.

"You-" Misty made to throw out a Pokémon, but Brock stopped her.

"No, Misty, if we fight here, we'll be punished, especially with Pokémon."

"If you don't fight back then we will." said Jessie. "Arbok, Poison sting!"

"Weezing tackle attack, let's go!"

Ash concentrated, and Arbok and Weezing stopped in their tracks, with a blue glow surrounding them. He pushed the Pokémon back to their masters with his telekinetic powers, knocking all of them out in the process.

"Let's go." Ash said walking away, Misty and Brock following him.

"What did you do just now?" Misty asked. "Did you just use…" She was cut off when Ash shot her a look that said "I'll tell you later."

Misty wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Who are those people anyway?" Ash asked his two acquaintances.

"Well, those are the self-proclaimed Rocket Duo. They like to bully younger trainers and take their Pokémon. The Elite have punished them many times due to their school offences. They are in the low class despite their age, because they have the lowest scores in the school's history." Brock said.

"Right…." Ash said.

"Ugh! Forget about those three! Let's just get some lunch!" Misty cried, going in the cafeteria.

Ash and Brock shrugged before following her.

**BP: I know, it's bad because I only had 10 minutes, and it's so late in the night, and I had other stories to update. Do review, though, this is my first Pokémon multi-chaptered fic.**


	2. Secret Dimension, The Egg, Will

**BP: Well, I got some of my inspiration back thanks to this interactive story app called Episodes, and reading loads of works by other fanfiction authors. So yeah, you can expect steadier uploads until then. **

After buying his food (chicken cutlet set with French fries), Ash and Pikachu met up with Brock and Misty at the table near the drinks stall. He was the last one to reach the table due to the fact that the queue at the stall where he bought his food is considerably longer than the other stalls where Misty and Brock went to buy their food.

"You're finally here, Ash." Misty said impatiently. "We've been waiting for you so that we could eat."

'Nobody said you can't eat while waiting for me.' Ash thought, but he stayed silent. He passed Pikachu some berries and a packet of ketchup, before settling down and starting on his meal.

"Now, Misty, what matters that he is here. Now let's eat." Brock tried to pacify her, before starting on his meal.

"So, Ash, what's with the telekinetic powers back there? Are you a psychic?" Misty asked, now that they are sure no one would overhear them.

"My entire family is." Ash shrugged.

"Anyway that was so cool back there! You're the first person since Will and Sabrina to be able to use psychic powers!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Ash mumbled and continued eating.

"So, anyway, have you met the Elite?" Misty asked Ash, trying to start a conversation with him.

Ash shook his head. "Who?"

"So it looks like you haven't met them yet." Brock said. "Whatever you do, never, ever, cross them."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"**Yeah, why?" **Pikachu asked, slurping on the ketchup.

"The Elite consists of the top students of Indigo High. They are all in the Advanced Class, and each Elite is the top in school of a specific type class, although they also do well for other type classes." Brock explained.

"They also have authority over other students, and they have their own boarding house instead of residing in the dormitories. That's where they usually take their three meals, at their own boarding house." Misty said. "No one is allowed near the boarding house unless if they're an Elite or if they are invited."

"So, it's best if you don't break any rules. They can very well decide your fate on school, with the authority they have. Will, the person I mentioned before, is a member of the Elite. He's top in the Psychic class." Brock said.

"The thing is, they also carry Pokémon that matches the type class that they are top in." Misty added. "Something like me and Brock. Both of us carry Water and Rock type Pokémon on hand because those Pokémon type classes are our favourites."

"Right…" Ash mumbled.

"**Ash, I think we better avoid these Elite, and try not to catch their attention. We don't want your siblings' efforts to go to waste." **Pikachu said in Pokespeech.

Ash nodded, as he finished his meal. 'Yeah, my siblings sent me here for my protection. What would they say if I got sent back home thanks to my behaviour? I better blend myself in, so to them I'm just another face in the student body. This Elite may be like those snotty, popular people I read about in books.'

"So, this Elite, are they also good at Pokémon battling?" Ash asked.

"Understatement. They are scary when it comes to battling. Once, a boy from the Advanced Class got crushed badly during a battle with Karen, the Dark master. She only used one Pokémon to wipe out all six of his on a six-on-six battle. He took it so bad he withdrew from school shortly after." Misty shuddered.

'The only people who will take a loss so bad would be the arrogant, overconfident ones.' Ash thought. 'No big loss there.'

"Karen's beautiful, though." Brock said dreamily, which earned him a mallet to the head, courtesy of Misty.

"Nobody cares how she looks, Brock." Misty huffed.

Ash simply rolled his eyes at the two's antics.

"Enough! You two are quarrelling like kids!" Both of them shut up when they realized Ash was right.

After lunch, Brock and Misty offered to take Ash for a tour around the school. Ash accepted, and he was led around the school, from the Classrooms to the Multi-purpose hall. They even showed him the exterior of the royal garden. Ash has to admit, that place is beautiful. There is a pathway that leads to what looked like a large, castle-shaped greenhouse. Misty told Ash this is where the Elite usually have tea and their secret meetings and that like the boarding house, no one is allowed access to that place unless they're an Elite or if they're invited, which is rare. They also showed him the Indigo Department Store off to the side of the school building, where students can get whatever they need for themselves or their Pokémon there.

At the end of the tour, Misty asked Ash "So, which floor is your room located, Ash?"

"15th." Ash replied. They were at the lift lobby of the dormitories. They had pressed the elevator button Up, and are currently waiting for the lift.

"Oh…my room is on the 10th." Misty said.

"Mine's on the 12th." Brock supplied.

"I see." Ash said, just as the lift arrived and the doors opened. "The lift's here."

The elevator stopped twice to deposit Misty and Brock at their respective floors before Ash was alone, and when the doors opened to his floor, he took his key, and opened his room door, before closing it behind him.

"Well, Pikachu, since we're here, we might as well open that secret dimension we created, and deposit our Pokémon there."

"**Yeah, with that secret dimension, the Pokémon can at least have space to train and have their meals when you're away from lessons."**

"You read my mind, Pikachu." Ash smiled. He took the box that contained his Pokémon, another backpack that contained his supplies, and clutched to a key that is worn on his neck like a necklace, hidden by his uniform, and activated it with his aura. The room disappeared around him, and he reappeared in a forest clearing.

"Alright, come on out, everyone!" Ash used his telekinesis to levitate all his Pokéballs, before throwing them. In a burst of light, every single one of his Pokémon appeared. They all cried out his name in enthusiasm.

"You all will be staying in this dimension, because Amethyst has sent me to school for protection against my mother." As soon as he mentioned his mother, the Pokémon growled. They had seen first-hand what his mother did to his siblings. "So, I hope you won't break any of the equipment set up by me and my siblings while I'm away for lessons." The Pokémon called out their promises. "For now, while I make lunch, you guys pair up, and start your training!" The Pokémon then paired up and started their training, while Ash went to get some firewood, and started a fire. He placed some water over the fire in a large pot.

He took out some food from his backpack, and went over to a small table, and started chopping up the vegetables with his knife. When this was done, he thickened the water he placed over the fire with milk, and added seasoning to it. He then added the vegetables, and started stirring the ingredients together. He stripped the bushes of their berries, and made some Pokéblocks as well using the berries.

When he was done, he ladled the chowder into the bowls, and called his Pokémon for lunch. The Pokémon stopped their training, and bounded over to the lunch provided. Ash also took this time to heal the injuries of the Pokémon sported during training by channelling his energy into aura form to heal them. For dessert, he handed out the Pokéblocks to his Pokémon.

Ash then got everyone's attention. "Since I will only be here after lessons end for the day on my part, I will only take six of you with me, including Pikachu." Upon hearing the Pokémon groan, he added, "Don't worry, I'll switch around once in a while. For those I don't take with me to school, I expect you guys to follow up with the usual training regime. I have prepared food and water over there." He indicated the food and water corner he prepared. "In case I don't have time to make meals for you. Should anything happen, please alert me via this button." He took out a button. "When you press it, the key to this dimension will activate, and this will automatically teleport me to your side immediately. All ok?"

The Pokémon expressed their agreement.

He smiled, and said, "I'll then take my leave now." He picked Sylveon, Dragonite, Froslass, Espeon and Roserade to go along with him and Pikachu. **(A/N: I know he doesn't actually have those, but in this fic, he has more than what he has in canon.)**

Once he returned the selected Pokémon to their Pokéballs, he bid the others goodbye, before touching his key again. The key glowed, and he was back in his dorm room.

'Thank you, Amethyst.' Ash thought. Amethyst had given him the key to the dimension they created using their psychic powers years ago. Phinks thought it'll be nice to have a secret getaway place to relax and train their powers if needed. Ash just used it to hide his Pokémon and gave them the chance to roam freely and not be cramped in their Pokéballs all the time.

"Shall we take a walk?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. He went out his room, and went down via the elevator. During this time, the students were enjoying their free evening, milling around and talking. He made his way to the courtyard, where he knew he'd be alone.

"Hey, it's been a month already. When is this egg going to hatch?" A girl with long curly blue-grey hair and cerulean blue eyes asked, holding up an egg which is black in colour with a dark blue stripe in the middle, in the stripe was dog's paw imprints.

"I don't know Karen." A boy with purple hair and wearing a mask that hid his eyes replied. "Maybe this Pokémon needs more time to hatch?"

"I'm not sure, Will." Karen replied. "It doesn't even respond whenever I try to interact with it."

Just then, the egg wriggled itself free from Karen's grasp, and bounced across the floor out of the open window of their mansion. Karen ran to the window, only to see the egg bouncing away towards the school building. "Will, you go after the egg, I'll tell the others!"

"Alright." Will agreed, and went after the egg, while Karen went to find the other Elites.

Meanwhile, the egg had sensed a powerful aura at the school building, and had went to find the source of it, which is why it escaped from the mansion in the first place. It found a boy walking along the campus with a Pikachu on his shoulder. It proceeded to follow the boy.

'Where did that egg go?' Will thought, as he reached the school building. He lost sight of the egg the moment it entered the school building. He saw the egg bouncing towards a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. 'Strange. Why would an egg follow a specific person?' He hid behind a pillar and watched the boy.

"**Ash. Hey, Ash." **Pikachu tugged at his sleeve.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed behind him, and he turned, only to see a Pokémon egg behind him.

"Who do you think this belongs to?" Ash asked, as he picked up the Pokémon egg. It shifted in his hands. "It looks like it is about to hatch."

The egg glowed, and in Ash's arms was a Pokémon that looked like small, blue, canine Pokémon with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It had what it looked like a black mask on its face. The Pokémon stared at Ash with its red eyes, and squealed, **"Daddy!"**

"Oh no." He groaned. Having taken care of Pokémon eggs before, since Amethyst works at a Pokémon day care centre and they would give her eggs once in a while, he knew that baby Pokémon hatched from eggs were imprinted with the first image they see after they hatch, thinking this is their mother/father.

"**The Riolu thinks you're his father."** Pikachu giggled.

"It's not funny." Ash snapped. "The Riolu doesn't belong to me."

"Hey, that's a rare Pokémon you have in your arms. Hand it over." A voice said.

He looked up, and sighed. "Not you three again. The Racket Duo?"

"It's Rocket!" Jessie snarled at him. "Prepare for troub-"

"Ok, I heard the motto already. There's no need to say it again." Ash interrupted.

"How dare you interrupt us in the middle of a motto? Didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt others when they are talking?" James added.

"Yeah, but they also taught me not to repeat myself unless when asked to." Ash replied sarcastically. "Could you just leave me alone? I don't want to fight, and you wouldn't want to go against me."

"No way, not until we get that Pokémon. Weezing, Smog attack!" James commanded

"Arbok, wrap attack! Meowth, you get the Pokémon when our opponent is bound."

Ash sighed, and let the attacks get to him. When the Wrap attack was in effect, his eyes glowed blue (not that the trio noticed given the fact that he was covered thanks to the Smog attack), and the next thing they knew, Jessie was screaming, "Hey! Don't attack me! Attack the boy!" and Ash was out of the smog, standing on the same spot Jessie was at moments ago. James and Meowth went in to help her.

Will watched in awe. The boy just exchanged his position with his target via teleportation. It is rather difficult to execute said move; this boy would be an asset to the Elite!

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." He commanded. Pikachu nodded, and used thunderbolt on them, blasting them high to the sky.

"Looks like Rocket Duo is blasting off!" They cried.

The Riolu hopped out of Ash's arms, and climbed onto his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against Ash's affectionately.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said to the Riolu.

"I think you can keep him. He's taken a liking towards you after all." said a voice. Ash looked up to see a boy in the school uniform, with purple hair and a mask that covers his eyes, making him look mysterious.

"The egg belonged to you, didn't it?" Ash said, raising his eyebrows.

"It did, but it wriggled out of my friend's grip, and went to your location, and even followed you until your Pikachu noticed it." Will replied. "It looks like even as an egg, it has chosen you as its trainer. I was actually sent to go after the egg and get it back."

"Oh…sorry about that."

"Don't be." Will said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just do me a favour, and take good care of the Riolu."

"Oh….if you say so…" Ash said uncertainly, before walking away.

"Will!" Karen called out, with a girl in tow. The girl has red-violet hair and wears glasses. "Did you find the egg?" The girl asked

"No, I didn't, Lorelei, but I found something even better." Will smiled, looking over to the direction the boy went. "Why don't we go back to the mansion and I'll tell you all about it?"

**BP: I know it's bad, but I only had ten minutes. Still, I don't have as much inspiration as last year. Anyway, do you think I should add Cassidy and Butch as the "other half" of the Rocket Duo (the bullies). Do review, though! **

**Any questions or requests, please PM me. **


	3. Battle Class, into the Elite Den

**BP: Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time; was busy with my work and I devoted my remaining time to write my latest Pokémon story, so I didn't have time. Please allow me to make up for it with this chapter.**

"He was a weirdo." Ash remarked, once he got back to his room with Pikachu and apparently a new Riolu. He looked at the Riolu warily, while he stared back with the innocence of a baby Pokémon. Riolu spotted something on Ash's bedside table, and jumped down his shoulder and ran towards it, picking up the said object. Too late, Ash realized it was one of his empty Pokéballs.

"Riolu, get your hands off that!" Ash warned him.

"**Why? What does it do?" **Riolu asked curiously, as he pressed the capture button, and he got sucked into the Pokéball, and dinged without a struggle.

Ash sighed, before taking the Pokéball, and letting Riolu out.

"**Whew! Thanks for letting me out, daddy." **Riolu said appreciatively.

"Right….do you know that you're caught in one of my Pokéballs?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"**What are they, daddy?" **Riolu asked, cocking his head to one side.

"It's a device that is used for catching and storing a trainer's Pokémon. If you went into my Pokéball, it means you're mine now, which was what I did not intend to do." Ash turned away, inwardly groaning. What had he gotten himself into?

"**Makes me yours?" **Riolu thought for a moment, and smiled brightly. **"Yay!" **He jumped up into Ash's arms. Ash caught him, though he stumbled a little before regaining his balance.

"Should I be happy about it?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"**Riolu's happy, so might as well be happy for him?" **Pikachu shrugged.

"Well, I'll just call Amethyst. I did promise to contact her." Ash muttered, as he adjusted his grip on Riolu so he could just carry him in one arm, walked over to the video phone installed in his room, and dialled his home number.

The phone rang for a few minutes before Amethyst appeared on the screen.

"Hey, little brother, Pikachu!" Amethyst said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

Ash cringed at the fact that she was subtly holding a pack of ice to the red mark located at her jaw. He noted there were faint bruises on her wrists and her wrist was glistening with droplets of water; probably from the melted ice she applied to her wrist earlier. But yet, she was smiling at him, expecting a story.

"**The day wasn't too bad, I guess." **Pikachu replied.

"Er…it was a bizarre day." Ash replied.

"Why would you say that?" Amethyst sounded slightly concerned.

Ash inwardly sighed. She was still concerned over him being bored rather than the injuries she got from their abusive mother.

"Well, you see, there were two people that sort of hung around near me called Misty and Brock."

"New friends?" Amethyst raised her eyebrows.

"I won't call them friends yet, they are nice, but a little too lively to my taste." Ash mumbled.

"Isn't being lively good?" Amethyst smiled. "I mean, you can't stay gloomy forever, you know."

Ash shot her a sarcastic look, and continued, "And then there are two bullies called Jessie and James with a talking Meowth. They even had their own motto when they are about to bully others." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the duo…or trio, if you count that Meowth. "They also try to take other trainers' Pokémon by the looks of it. They are pretty dumb as well."

"Well, I don't see why you are concerned, if you could handle them."

"I'm not." Ash replied shortly. "And then there's this egg who sensed my aura and proceeded to follow me, and when I held it, it hatched into a Riolu! Since I was the first person he saw , he thinks of me as his dad!"

As if on cue, the Riolu got impatient, and attempted to stand on Ash's arm in order to get a good look at the screen. **"Daddy, what you looking at? I want to see!" **before losing his balance and fall. Ash sighed again, and used telekinesis to float him in front of the screen to see Amethyst.

"**Hi!" **Riolu was leaning very close to the screen. Ash pulled him back so he could talk to his sister.

"So, did the owner of the egg know it's with you?" Amethyst looked interestedly at the new Riolu.

"Yeah. Owner was apparently some guy in an eye mask. Said something about him taking a liking to me and following me even as an egg because of my aura."

"That's good…." Suddenly, Amethyst paused. "Wait, did you just say guy in a mask?"

"Yeah, why?" Ash furrowed his eyebrows.

"What colour hair did he have?"

Ash thought back. "If I remember correctly, it's purple."

"Wow, you met Will, a member of the Elite?"

Ash raised his eyebrow. "That's Will? Well, Elite members have strange appearances."

"You shouldn't underestimate them, little bro. They are the top students of the school. And also, they are the ones who select who gets to go with them to meet the other Elites in the other schools in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova once every week. It's good for the other students because they get to catch other Pokemon that's not native to Kanto/Johto."

"So in other words, students from other regions can also come here to study?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yes, since you all have the same uniform you couldn't tell that some may come from other regional schools as well." Amethyst smiled.

"Right….why didn't they include Kalos?" Ash asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"That's because Kalos is a new region. They are still building the school, as far as I know."

"Well, I'm just going to avoid them. I want nothing to do with them." Ash replied shortly.

Amethyst shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, little bro."

Just then, there was a crash from Amethyst's end of the video phone, and Ash caught a glimpse of Phinks being thrown to the ground.

"PHINKS!" Ash and Amethyst shouted in unison.

Their mother stormed in, broken bottle at hand, looking around. Apparently, she was drunk again. When she saw Amethyst, she charged towards her, broken bottle raised, and smashed it against her shoulder. Amethyst screamed and fell to the ground, bleeding, but managed to cut off the call.

"Amethyst!" Ash screamed, as the screen turned black.

"**Are you alright, Ash?" **Pikachu asked, concerned.

"What do you mean by am I alright? Of course I'm not. How can I when I know back home, both of them are being abused?" Ash buried his head in his hands. "Why them? Why can't it be me?"

Riolu licked his trainer's face in concern, and nuzzled him. He could tell how upset Ash was.

"**Hey, why don't we try and get some sleep?" **Pikachu suggested. **"We still got class tomorrow." **

Ash sighed. "Alright. Let me pack my books for tomorrow." He muttered, going to get his timetable and backpack, and packing according to the timetable. He noted that there is one thing called the "Battling Class" tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

'Who cares what happens at this point?' Ash thought bitterly, not even bothering to change into his pyjamas, just stripping off his uniform and climbed into bed in his underwear. Today was like a long dream that had deteriorated into a nightmare. Maybe if he went to sleep, he'll wake up back home, where he would be able to do something about their home situation.

* * *

His dreams that night were filled with nightmares, where he was watching his mother terrorizing his siblings, and his siblings were desperate to hide him behind his back, so she won't see him, and use him as a punching bag. His mother took out a knife, but Amethyst was still determined on hiding him, and backing slowly towards the wall. He screamed at Amethyst to run just as his mother plunged the knife into her heart.

"**Wake up! Wake up!" **Pikachu was shaking him.

Ash opened his eyes, and realized he was back on the bed of his dorm room.

"What happened, Pi?" Ash rubbed his eyes. "Why are you shaking me?"

"**You were screaming 'Stop it!' in your sleep." **Pikachu replied, worry clearly shown in his features.

"**Are you alright, daddy?" **Riolu was upset to see his trainer in distress.

"I'm fine…" Ash mumbled. He checked his clock. It was nearly six anyway, so he decided to get up for now.

"**I think a shower might do you some good." **Pikachu looked at him in worry. **"Your eyes have a distinctly hollow look to them." **

He staggered to the bathroom, and took a quick shower and cleaned his teeth, before putting the uniform he had thrown on the floor, since it wasn't really dirty, just slightly crumpled from spending the night on the floor. He then sat at the dressing table, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible, so that no one would question his well-being.

He clutched to his key, and teleported to the secret dimension. His Pokémon were all there, and greeted him enthusiastically. Ash tried to smile for them, but it looked more like a grimace, as he distracted himself by taking out bowls and pouring breakfast for all of them, including the ones he had on hand.

"**What's wrong with Ash today?" **Glaceon enquired.

"**He was contacting Amethyst through the video phone when he saw their mother throwing his brother to the ground, and smashing a glass bottle at her shoulder, which caused her to bleed and fall to the ground as well." **Pikachu explained.

The Pokémon growled at the fact that their mother was still as abusive as ever.

"**Wow! What is this place?" **Riolu was running around, greeting everyone with fervent.

"**Who is that?" **Aromatisse looked curious.

"**That's Riolu. Followed him as an egg and hatched into Ash's arms, so he thought Ash is his daddy." **Pikachu replied.

Just then, Ash announced it's breakfast time, so the Pokémon stopped all conversation and charged towards the food bowls.

"**Poor Ash. He was sent to school for his protection, and he had to watch this happen knowing that he couldn't go back and do anything about it." **Dragonite whispered.

"**I know, but I once heard Phinks and Amethyst agree that if one is to emerge alive from the abuse, it had to be Ash, he's their precious little brother." **Sylveon replied, shooting their owner, who was reading a book, a sad look.

"**Shh…if he hears us he'll feel guilty. It's something like Survivor guilt, but the difference being Ash being protected from traumatic event while his siblings aren't." **Froslass gave Ash a nervous look.

"**Maybe the school could help with his family problem." **Pikachu said. **"We just have to pray for it." **

After breakfast, Ash cleared up the bowls, and cleaned them at the well, in complete silence.

"Well, everyone, you know what to do, right?" The Pokémon nodded.

Ash smiled at them. "Good to know. You need anything, just call me, and I'll be here." He returned the ones he selected to go with him, and left the dimension.

Ash went down the elevator and took his time to make his way to the cafeteria. Since it was still rather early, there were only a few students. He queued up to buy a simple breakfast, kaya toast with soft-boiled eggs since he wasn't very hungry. He also bought himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Ash, over here!" Misty and Brock were already up, and sitting on a table. Ash placed his tray across from them and sat down.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Brock asked. "You look like you swallowed a sock!"

Ash shot him a look. "How did you know how people look when they swallow a sock? You ate one before?" He asked sarcastically.

Brock sweatdropped. "Er….no, it's just an expression."

"Hey, Ash, what's that Pokémon?" Misty pointed to Ash's Riolu.

"Oh, that's a Riolu." Ash replied.

"I don't think it's native to Kanto or Johto." Misty frowned.

"It isn't. It's a Sinnoh Pokémon."

"What's it doing here?" Brock raised his eyebrows.

"Don't know. Thing is, this guys followed me even as an egg. According to the original owner, it didn't hatch for a month in his care, and when I picked it up, it hatched. Since I was the first person he saw, he thinks of me as his dad." As if on cue, the Riolu nuzzled his face against Ash's cheek affectionately.

"So, can you guys tell me what is Battling Class?"

"Oh that's where students usually have practice battle with students from other classes. That's where you learn battle strategies." Brock explained. "But the thing is, due to time constraints of the period, since it only lasts one hour, only at most 10 students get to battle, and it's only one-on-one. And so that everyone gets to battle, a student only battles once a month."

"Isn't that boring? Having to battle once a month?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, in school, you can schedule a practice battle with a student here, but it must be after school hours. The Battling Class is just to show off your skills."

"Er….ok…."

Just then, Principal Goodshow entered the cafeteria and spotted Ash. "Ash, my boy, there you are!"

"Hello, Principal Goodshow." What did he want with him now?

"Your PokéDex and Pokégear arrived this morning at the office. I thought you might like to have it now." He handed Ash the two devices. "Your PokéDex also have your class schedule installed to remind you the next class, so enjoy!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." And then, he left.

"I thought students only get the PokéDex." Ash mumbled.

"Ah, no, that's for Beginner Class. Those in Intermediate Class also get a Pokégear. Advanced Class would get a Pokétch as well."

'Do those people from Advanced Class need so many devices in school?' Ash thought. 'Well, whatever. I'm not going to use it much anyway.'

After breakfast, they headed to the Battle Hall, located at the fourth floor of the school. It was just a normal arena, though Brock said the arena is interchangeable, with a big screen behind it, surrounded by bleachers. He gathered with his class, and sat on the third row from the bottom bleacher, under the teacher's instruction.

* * *

"Why are we here again, Will?" Karen was folding her arms. Will had dragged all the members of the Elite to the Battle Class for Intermediate students. They were standing hidden at the back of the last row bleacher.

"Yeah, we don't usually come to these classes, except when is our own." Lorelei added.

"We can leave once we see the kid with that Pikachu fight." Will replied dismissively.

"He's probably a new student, if you never saw him before. How do you know he isn't in the Beginner Class?" Bruno asked. "You couldn't even read his mind."

"He's just too good for Beginner Class, I know it." Will glared at him. "I wonder why he isn't in Advanced Class."

"Quiet, it's starting." Agatha said.

"Students, please settle down." A teacher instructed the students. Immediately, the Battle Hall was as silent as a graveyard. "Thank you. Students, you shall witness several battles between your schoolmates. For our first match, we have Misty against Blaine!"

"Good luck, Misty." Brock said, as Misty got up from the bleachers to enter the battlefield. Ash nodded his luck as well.

"Thanks, guys." With that, she left for the arena to face a boy from another class. Brock told Ash that it was Blaine, and he's the top student in Intermediate Class for Fire Pokémon, just like how Misty is the Top of the Class for Water and him for Rock. So, Misty had the advantage here.

"This would be a one-on-one battle between Misty and Blaine. Trainers, please send out your Pokémon."

"Misty chooses Starmie!" Misty threw her Pokéball, and Starmie appeared.

"Ninetales, I choose you!"

"Battle begin!"

"Alright! Starmie, start this off with Water Gun!"

"Double Team, Ninetales!" Ninetales made copies of itself, surrounding Starmie, causing it to be confused as to where to hit the Water Gun.

"Just hit all of them, Starmie!" Misty commanded. Starmie obeyed, and hit every single one of the Ninetales but Blaine already countered with Energy Ball. Since it was a Grass-type move, it was super effective against Starmie, but Starmie managed to get up.

Misty still had a trump card up her sleeve, however "Use Recover, Starmie!" Starmie glowed white, and regained its energy.

"Ninetales, use Flamthrower!"

"Hydro Pump, quickly!" The two attacks clashed in the middle, and the Hydro pump overpowered the Flamethrower, sending Ninetales to the ground. As Ninetales got up, Misty told it to finish up with Rapid Spin which hit Ninetales. It hit the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Ninetales in unable to battle! Starmie wins! So the victor is Misty!"

Misty and Blaine walked to the center of the battlefield and congratulated each other on a good fight.

* * *

"Alright, next up, we have Ash against Clair! Students, please get on the battlefield!"

"Alright, good luck, Ash!" Brock clapped him on the back.

"Be careful. She's the top student in the Intermediate Class of Dragon." Misty whispered.

"Er….right, thanks." Ash got up, and walked onto the battlefield. He was facing a girl with light blue hair with matching eyes.

"You must be a new student." Clair remarked. "I've never seen you here before."

Ash nodded.

"Be careful. I'm the best Dragon user in school." Clair grinned at him.

"Really? Then you're in the wrong class. This is Intermediate, not Advanced." Ash replied sarcastically. Pikachu and Riolu covered their mouths to muffle their laughter.

* * *

The Elites stared in silence for a moment before all burst out laughing.

"That was the best comeback ever!" Will was holding onto his sides. "I like this boy!"

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Lorelei was giggling, as she turned to a boy with spiked red hair and brown eyes. "She's your cousin after all."

"Why? That was a good question." Lance replied. "If she was really the best, she'd be in Advanced, not Intermediate."

"The battle's starting. I want to hear every single thing. Now be quiet." Agatha chided.

* * *

"Dragonair, I choose you!"

'Should I combat her with Fairy, Ice or Dragon?' he looked down on Sylveon, Froslass and Dragonite's Pokéballs. 'Alright, whoever wants to battle, just come out.' Ash sent a message to the three of them through telepathy, being too lazy to decide.

Immediately, one of his Pokéballs opened and it materialised into Dragonite. The students gasped when they realized Ash owned a Dragonite, the evolved form or Dragonair.

'Why am I not surprised?' Ash sighed.

"**Can I battle, Ash?" ** Dragonite asked eagerly.

Ash waved dismissively, and Dragonite took it as a yes.

"**Good luck!" **Pikachu waved pom-poms that he got out of nowhere.

"And battle begin!"

"Dragonair, let's start things off with Dragon Breath!"

"Use Steel Wing to absorb the impact, and use Attract." Ash countered calmly. Dragonite's wings glowed white, and he used his wings to take the impact. The wings now glowed blue (the colour of the Dragon Breath that Dragonair just fired). Dragonite then winked, and pink hearts flew out, hitting Dragonair. Dragonair must've been female, as her eyes immediately turned into hearts, signalling the infatuation status condition.

"Now, hit the Dragonair with your wings!" Dragonite flew towards Dragonair, wings glowing blue from the Dragonair, about to hit her.

"Dodge it, Dragonair!" Clair tried to reach to her Pokémon, but she was too love struck to listen. Dragonite hit Dragonair, which sent it plummeting to the ground. However, that also got Dragonair out of the Attract status, but that was all Ash needed.

"Dragonair, Ice Beam!" A light blue ball formed in front of Dragonair's mouth. She then fired at Dragonite.

"Hurry, Dragonite, use Flamethrower and spin!" Dragonite obeyed, and spun on the spot while using Flamethrower, however, he was still frozen.

Clair smiled, but her smile vanished when the ice cracked, and Dragonite emerged, taking hardly any damage. He just simply shook his head, and continued to glare at Dragonair.

"You see, when Dragonite spun, he coated himself in fire, and when the Ice Beam hit, the heat from the fire protected him from the damage of the Ice Beam. He was also able to use it to break out of the ice." Ash explained. "Now, Dragonite, use Twister!"

"You use Twister too, Dragonair!" Clair commanded.

When the Twisters clashed, Ash told Dragonite to use Dragon Rush, and when the twisters cleared, Dragonite already had Dragon Rush prepared, and slammed into Dragonair. Dragonair fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. Dragonite wins. Which means to say, the winner is Ash!"

The entire crowd cheered and Ash could hear Misty screaming in joy.

He sensed a familiar presence, and he turned to the direction, and to his horror, the Elites were there, if Will's presence was any indication. He narrowed his eyes. What are they doing here?

He turned away. Well, whatever. They're probably just here to enjoy the matches.

* * *

"Wow, that Dragonite is powerful." A certain trio was watching the battle through the window using their binoculars.

"I agree. It should belong to me. After all, I'm the most beautiful and most powerful trainer Indigo High has ever seen!" Jessie flipped her hair.

"So, we agree to take this twerp's Dragonite?" James asked.

Jessie and Meowth nodded.

* * *

"I think he spotted us." Bruno said, indicating Ash who stared at them for a second, before deciding to ignore them.

"I say we invite him to tea after school." Lorelei said thoughtfully. "I'll go invite him. What do you think, Lance?" She turned to the Leader.

"There's something about him that catches my interest." Lance replied. "You should definitely send him one. I'd like to get to know him better."

Karen nodded. "Alright. Think we should leave?"

"Yeah. His match is over anyway." Koga muttered. Agatha nodded.

* * *

"You were amazing back there, Ash!" a girl exclaimed, as they gathered for Grass period. Ash had become somewhat of a celebrity for his Dragonite and the defeat of Clair, one of the more powerful trainers in the Intermediate Class and he found himself surrounded by students who are nearly unintelligible as they babbled out praises. A few of those who had fought today (and won) were shooting him dirty looks, and confirmed what he suspected, he literally outshone them with his battle.

"**Hey, leave him alone!" **Pikachu demanded, although the students didn't understand him.

Riolu cuddled closer to Ash, as he was afraid of strangers.

Ash sighed. His plan about keeping a low profile was falling apart.

Before he could open his mouth, the door opened, and the class quieted. It was a girl with red hair and glasses.

"Oh My God, it's Lorelei!" They squealed, completely forgetting about Ash.

Lorelei stopped in front of Ash, and held out an invitation card.

Ash raised his eyebrow.

"We'll be waiting for you at the royal garden after school." Lorelei smiled at him.

Ash merely pushed the invitation card back to her. He wanted nothing to do with those Elites. Interacting with them means high chances of getting into trouble with them, and he didn't want it. Lorelei looked surprised at his action, while the students around them gasped.

"No thanks." Ash said. "Give it to someone who wants it."

"Ash! This is serious! You're invited to tea with the top students of the school!" Misty shouted. "How could you not want it?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to have tea with anyone." Ash shook his head.

Lorelei placed the invitation in his hand. "Please consider. If you change your mind, our offer still stands." With that, she left the classroom, nodding to the teacher who was just entering.

* * *

"He what?" Lance was shocked.

"He said no. I told him to consider it, but I bet his answer would still be no when school ends."

"That's new. Usually, a student would jump at the chance at having tea with us." Karen cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Well, what can we do? Drag him over?" Will asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Bruno replied.

"I was being sarcastic, Bruno." Will glared at him.

"No, no, not literally, I mean wait for him outside his last class, and bring him over. Hopefully he doesn't like to humiliate people publically."

"He isn't. He preferred staying away from people." Will said.

"So, who should do the job?" Agatha asked.

"I'll do it." said Will.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going, Ash?" Misty asked for like the zillionth time that day. It was near the end of their last class of the day.

"For the last time, no." Ash was exasperated. When would he hear the end of this?

"It's weird you know for you not to accept." Brock said. "The other students would kill just to get that invitation."

"I have other problems besides going to one stupid tea." Ash mumbled.

"**That's right. What do you know about his current situation?" **Pikachu asked. Riolu was watching Misty rant, and looking at Ash worriedly.

"Ash, it's not stupid! I mean, there were rumours they serve the best pastries there." Misty frowned. "Besides, you get to meet all of them up close, including Lorelei!"

"She worships Lorelei." Brock whispered to Ash, who inwardly shook his head.

"Waterflower, Slate, Ketchum, is there something you'll like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, as the class stared at them.

Ash shook his head, while Brock and Misty said, "No, sir."

As if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Ash packed up, and was promptly out the door, not wanting to hear another round of Misty ranting about why he wouldn't accept the invitation.

An arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and he looked up to see Will smiling at him.

"Hi, Ash! How are you doing?" He smiled.

Ash gave him an incredulous look. Why is this guy acting like they are buddies? The students who were coming out of the classroom were whispering to one another. Ash tried to gently pry the arm off him, but Will simply tightened his hold.

"Now, no need to be shy, let's go for tea together!"

Ash then felt himself vanish, similar to how he used teleport. 'Shoot, I forgot Will was psychic!' Next thing he knew, he was falling towards the ground. Pikachu and Riolu were falling beside him. Before Ash could reach out to catch them, two figures already did. A third person also caught him.

"You aright?" Ash looked up to see a boy with red hair and brown eyes staring at him. Ash had to admit he was good looking.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Get off me." He jumped down from the boy's arms.

"Well, Lance, this is the first time I see a student, boy or girl, to resist your charms." A girl laughed.

Ash looked, and saw that Karen and Lorelei were holding on to his Pikachu and Riolu respectively, and the other Elites he saw earlier were there as well.

'Oh no, I'm in the Pyroar's den.' Ash thought.

**BP: Sorry it's bad, I only had 20 minutes, since my priority was the other Pokémon story. Yes, Ash had trust issues because of his home situation. **

**Do review though! **


	4. Ash's issues: PTSD?, the siblings plan

**BP: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it, however, due to writer's block, I'm unsure if I can pull this chapter off, but I'll do my best.**

**There a few questions I would like to answer, I hope it helps. **

**1\. Besides the school, what locations are being used in the fanfic? There would be other locations used, just that Ash hasn't gone out of the school yet, or travelled to visit the other schools. **

**2\. How old is everyone that's in it? They range from 13-16, as to me it is a high school, and for my country, high school is 13-16 for Express program (Advanced and Intermediate), and 13-17 for Normal Academic program (Beginner). **

**3\. What Pokémon are owned by anyone in the fanfic? I think for now, is whatever Pokémon that we all know they own, with the exception of Ash for a reason. (Part of the reason is his siblings gave him their Pokémon as well) **

**4\. How did the main characters get their Pokémon? Every weekend, they get to go out of school and travel around and catch Pokémon if possible. The curfew is until 11:59pm on Sunday. **

**5\. What is the plot about? Eh, it's mainly about Ash trying to overcome his issues due to his traumatic childhood, which would be explained later. Maybe his mother would be arrested, maybe not. **

**6\. Where is this Indigo high located? Indigo High is located in Route 27, which connects Kanto to Johto, or so I read in bulbapedia. **

**7\. Why didn't they run to another region? Well, the siblings also have plans of their own. They sent Ash to school hoping he would overcome his issues and make friends (he had grown up in isolation ever since young, only talking to his siblings), but those siblings also has a secret which would be briefly explained in this chapter. **

**Note: Ash may be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, having grown up witnessing the abuse. **

"Here, try some of the cakes." Lorelei placed a slice of cake onto Ash's plate.

"I think it'll go well with some tea." Will said, pouring one in a cup, and pushing it to Ash's side.

Ash looked at the cake, and noted it was pretty. But too bad the beauty had to be marred if it was to be eaten.

'Just like how my bother and sister's beauty is marred for being a punching bag to my mum.' Ash thought savagely. Before all the abuse happened, Ash thought she was rather pretty with her dark hair, bright brown doe-like eyes and skin as soft as petals. Phinks himself was also handsome, with his same dark hair, grey eyes and a slightly muscular build.

However, their skin was now with cuts and bruises thanks to their abusive drunkard, good for nothing mother, and their eyes dull with pain. Ash once asked them why didn't they just report her to Officer Jenny, but they told him they had to take care of him- for their late father's sake.

All Ash knew that the day that their father died during a storm while at sea, they not only lost a father, but a mother as well. He frowned as he twirled the fork in his hand.

Ash watched as Agatha's Misdreavus attempted to play with Pikachu, but Pikachu was as wary as his Trainer, trying to stay away from Misdreavus, but Misdreavus was persistent, following Pikachu like a magnet, trying to coax him to play. Riolu was currently eating the cupcakes Lorelei had provided, enjoying the sweet taste of it. Ash on the other hand, daren't touch the cakes or the tea, as all he could think about was how his siblings were suffering and here he was, sitting among the Elites, who were chatting happily, when he could've been in the isolation of his room making some ointment out of herbs to send to his siblings for their bruises, cuts or burns inflicted by their mum's abuse.

At the rate his mother is going, she'll probably kill them by the end of this year.

'What am I going to do?' Ash thought. 'Why did they make me come here instead of letting me stay with them so I can at least help heal their injuries?'

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked. A hand reached out and very gently touched him. That made Ash cringe.

Ash turned to see Lance staring at him.

"No, nothing's wrong." Ash snatched his arm away. "And don't touch me." He shot Lance a disgusted look, which surprised Lance. Normally, students (both boys and girls) would blush and their hearts would beat a million times a minute when he did so much as reach out a hand to them, because he was one of the most attractive people in school. But with the look on this boy's face, someone would've guessed that he just touched a Muk.

"Come on, you didn't touch the cakes or the tea. Was it not to your liking?" Lorelei asked.

Ash shook his head. "I just had a huge lunch, that's all." He lied.

"Really?" Karen pinched his arm. "You seem pretty skinny to me."

"You're too close." Ash glared at her.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Will asked. "First, you said no to our invite, and I had to drag you here, then you refuse to get into conversation with us, then you don't want to eat the cakes or drink some tea, and finally you cringe when Lance and Karen touched you."

"Is it because the students say we're scary?" Bruno enquired. "And you think that we have some motive being friendly?"

Ash stayed silent, trying to calm down the anger he currently felt. Who did they think they are asking personal questions when they are not even friends? He unconsciously clenched his fists.

"We don't have a motive, you know." Agatha went on. "We really just want to get to know you better. You're one interesting student, and we just want to be friends with you."

"E-Enough." Ash was shaking. How can he enjoy himself when he knew that somewhere, his precious siblings and best friends are suffering?

Lance noticed the look on Ash's eyes and his tone and said, "Guys, we better-"

Koga, oblivious to the war inside his head, said, "I don't know why you isolate yourself. Isn't it lonely?"

"_You'll be safe in here. Don't make any noise." Amethyst pushed Ash into his room, and locking it from outside, just as their mother stumbled up the stairs._

_Ash sighed. Again he was being isolated in a room because their abusive mother is approaching. He was used to isolation by now._

"_I want to see him….your little brother…" Their mother slurred. _

"_Mum, you're drunk. Go and take a rest. And you can't touch Ash." Phinks replied calmly. _

_Ash heard several banging noises outside, and realized that it was his door that was banged. Ash started to shiver in fear, clutching to the blanket tighter around his body. He was torn between _

"_Mum, stop that! You'll wake Ash!" _

"_OPEN THE DOOR! I WANT TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!" His mother ordered. _

"_Enough, mum!" Phinks said firmly. "We won't let you get to him." _

"_Shut up, you brat!" _

_Ash almost wanted to sprint to the door, to scream for his mother to stop, but he knew that it's useless if his mother can't even see him. _

_There was a heavy thud, and Ash knew that his mother just pushed Phinks to the ground again. A shattering sound and a female scream was heard, and Ash just knew his mother had hit Amethyst with a glass bottle again. His mother's footsteps were fading away, full of hatred and anger. _

"Enough….." Ash muttered. However, since his voice was rather soft, no one heard him.

"I don't know why you shut people out. What are you so afraid of?" Will asked.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Ash suddenly stood up, and with a swipe of his hand, he inadvertently used his telekinesis to push all the contents on top of the table to the ground. The tea cups, pots and plates fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The cakes and tea also spilled to the ground.

"**Shit, he has been pushed too far." **Pikachu face palmed.

"**Daddy?" **Riolu whimpered.

Ash looked at his hands in surprise, as he never really lost control of his powers before, and when he saw the shocked looks on every single Elite, he knew he had to get out of here. He grabbed Pikachu and Riolu, and hightailed out of the place, ignoring Will's calls to come back.

Ash knew he was being chased, as he still heard their voices despite being out of range of the place. He dashed into the elevator leading to the dorms, and pressed the number "7". Hopefully that'll trick them into thinking he lived at the 7th floor. When the doors opened, he exited the elevator, and teleported back to his room.

Once in the safety of his room, he leaned against the door. Pikachu and Riolu were attempting to cheer him up.

"I'm probably going to get expelled. And the things I broke are probably expensive too. I doubt Amethyst and Phinks can afford it." Ash mumbled. He actually made it to his floor before the tears started running down his cheeks. Now he done it! Now he had ruined everything! All the hard work Amethyst and Phinks did to send him here for his protection, all gone down the drain. As much as he wanted to go back with them, he put not disappointing them his priority. And being expelled would definitely fall into this category.

Just then, there a beeping sound on his Pokégear. Ash opened it to find a message.

_Ash: You have counselling at the Counselling Room next to the Computer Lab at the fourth floor at 5pm. –Principal Goodshow. _

'Amethyst must've set this up so I can have someone to talk to.' Ash thought, more tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Why are you being so selfless, Amethyst, Phinks?'

* * *

"We lost him. He's too fast." Will said, returning to the Royal Garden with Karen. "What made him do that anyway?" He looked at Lorelei, who was cleaning up.

"I think it's because we pushed him too far." Agatha replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, seemed to be a boy with some issues." Bruno nodded. "What should we do?" He turned to Lance.

"What can we do?" Karen sighed. "We frightened him away. Are we that scary to the students?"

"I think what he needs is people who'll be there for him." Lance replied.

"What are you suggesting?" Bruno asked.

"I think we should try and show him that he's not alone. I'm taking quite a liking to the boy, actually." Lance mused.

"You're not the only one." Will said, nodding. "He's an interesting guy, even if he did have issues."

* * *

Ash reached the place that was marked "Counselling Room." He took off his shoes, and knocked on the door before opening. It was a little room with couches and various old magazines in a rack. The walls were decorated with posters of various Pokémon that were native to the Kanto and Johto region. A man was sitting at the desk typing away at the computer located at the desk that were decorated with Poké Dolls.

"**Not too shabby for a Counselling Room." **Pikachu commented. Riolu looked around in awe.

"Ah, hello Ash." said the man.

Ash nodded, as Riolu jumped off his arms to play with the Lapras Poké Doll, and jumping on the bean bag. Ash made a move to stop him, but the man chuckled. "It's ok, he can play with those while we talk. Now, why don't we sit down, and have a chat."

The man led him to a pair of chairs with a table in between them.

"First of all, my name is Samuel Oak, but many people call me Professor Oak. Sometimes, they come to be asking questions about Pokémon."

"Could tell." Ash mumbled.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Professor Oak laughed. "Well, obviously you must know by now that your sister Amethyst arranged this for you to have someone to talk to."

Ash sighed. "I don't think I need anyone to talk to."

"Really?" Professor Oak consulted his notes. "It says here that you're actually Advanced Level, but you're put in Intermediate Class for now to see how you can cope. That is very good. So how are you coping with the classes so far?"

"It's ok. I just take it as a recap." Ash mumbled.

"Is that so?" Professor Oak took out a notebook, and began writing on it. "And did you make any friends so far?"

"Not really." Ash shook his head.

Professor Oak frowned. "No? But according to my grandson you're seen in the company of Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate."

"Who's your grandson?" Ash frowned.

"Ah, his name is Gary Oak, have you heard of him?"

Ash shook his head.

"Well, he's the top of the Beginner Class, he's very close to transferring to the Intermediate Class. He's pretty arrogant, however." Here, Professor Oak frowned. "Anyway, we're here about you, not about me. So, what do you think of Ms. Waterflower and Mr. Slate?"

"Suppose they're nice enough." Ash muttered.

"Do you think you can trust them on your problems or anything?" Professor Oak asked kindly.

Ash shook his head. "I think it's better if people don't know about me."

"Why not? Friends would try to get to know more about each other. That is how people's relationship improve."

"Do I look like I want them?" Ash muttered.

Professor Oak sighed. "If you don't want them, tell me, what do you want?"

'I want…no, I need a way to get my siblings away from the damn devil we call a mother.' Ash thought, but he didn't say it out loud, of course. He doesn't want to let anyone think he's weak, and think he's seeking attention or playing the victim by announcing the abuse, and besides it's none of their business. Amethyst and Phinks must've known this trait, if not why else would they send him to school to protect him?

"When you're here, you are bound to have group projects, so you must cooperate and learn to build relationships with your classmates." Professor Oak persuaded.

"I can learn to work with them. Work isn't the same as socialising after all." Ash shrugged. "But nothing more, nothing less."

There's a self-satisfied gleam shining in Professor Oak's eyes and he nodded. "That's a start, and at least it's something you can work on." He noted it down on his notes. "So, I have seen your performances in class the few days you have been here, and it seemed you are coping very well. I daresay you are ready for the Advanced Class." Professor Oak nodded. "Your battle with Clair was simply outstanding. Have you considered joining the Elite?"

"Frankly? I want nothing to do with them." Ash replied.

"Why not?" Professor Oak asked.

"I just want to avoid trouble, you know." Ash said. "I mean, the more you interact with them, the higher chances of you getting into trouble with them, so I prefer not to associate with them, and just mind my own business."

"Actually, the Elites are nicer than the students say. They are scary, yes, but they are a very close knit group. Karen, who is the newest member, once said that she could never find closer friends than them."

"Er….right." Ash muttered. 'I don't think they'll be friends with me after what I did this afternoon.' Ash thought. 'Not that I care actually.'

"Ah, would you look at the time. It's dinnertime already. This concludes our session for today. I'll notify you about the next session, though you know my door is always open. I want to get to know you as a person, not just as a student."

Ash stood up, as Pikachu and Riolu ran towards him, and jumped in his arms. "Alright. Thank you for your time." With that, he kicked open the door, and walked out to get some snacks.

* * *

Ash yawned, as he grabbed a tuna sandwich. He bought a can of coke to give him energy to do his homework, and hastily rushed out of the cafeteria, hoping not to be seen. Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't on his side, because as soon as he left the stall, he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty waved to him. She was sitting with Brock.

"What?" Ash asked, coming over to them hurriedly.

"How was tea with them? Did you tell Lorelei about me?" Misty enquired eagerly.

"It wasn't much, and…." Ash paled when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Elites entering the cafeteria, looking around. He knew they were looking for him, because they almost never go to the cafeteria to eat. "I got to go, bye!" With that, he rushed off through the side exit, leaving Misty and Brock blinking after him.

"Have you seen Ash?" The Elites came up to them a moment later. According to information they got, those two were the ones he talked to the most.

"Ash is….is…" Misty is stuttering as she looked at Lorelei, apparently star struck. Meanwhile, Brock was flirting with Karen, earning him a knock to the head, courtesy of Will and Karen.

"Should we just read their minds?" Will whispered.

"You try then. Just a quick scan or they'll get suspicious." Lance whispered back.

Will nodded, and scanned their minds. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't get much information on Ash, as Ash did not tell them much about himself. However, there was one crucial information he got from them.

"It looks to me he doesn't live on the 7th like we assumed. He's actually living on the 15th floor." Will said to the rest.

"Good job, Will." Bruno nodded. "But this issue has to be taken care of later. We do have the Hoenn guests to meet after all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the Hoenn students coming to visit." Agatha face palmed at her own forgetfulness. "We should see where they are. They are probably exploring the school by now."

* * *

'If I'm not mistaken, it's most likely the Elite knows which floor I reside on. They're not stupid after all, and a trick would only last so long.' Ash thought, while running towards the stairs of the dorm building along with Pikachu and a Lucario. 'Why did I stupidly tell them which floor I live?' He was so distracted, he did not see a girl with brown hair and red bandana reading a poster at the bulletin board, and he ran smack into her. Both of them fell to the ground, groaning.

"I'm sorry." Ash apologized, helping the girl up. "I wasn't seeing where I was going."

"That's quite alright." The girl replied, rearranging her bandana, which had been knocked askew. "It's great to see you too. I study in Hoenn. I am one of the students selected to come visit." The girl replied. "My name is May. What's yours?"

"I…." Ash hesitated. "I'm Ash."

"Why, that wasn't difficult, was it?" May smiled. "What are you doing now?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm just reading a poster for the upcoming Contest. I'm aspiring to be a Pokémon Coordinator." May said.

"What?" Ash was confused.

"You don't know? Pokémon Coordinators are people who raises Pokémon to compete in Pokémon Contests."

"Ok…" Ash said, as May continued to talk about Pokémon Contests. He thought it sounded interesting, to show off a Pokémon's beauty, but being elegant was never to his taste.

"Ash? Are you listening?" May called out. Ash snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at May, who watched him in concern.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I was asking if you'd like to practice with me on a battle. For my Contest, I mean."

"I'm not a Coordinator." Ash mumbled. "You might want to find someone else."

"Don't be silly." May laughed. "I need battle experience to help me anyway."

Ash shrugged, and May dragged him to an empty battlefield.

"It'll be a one-on-one battle, alright?" May asked.

Ash nodded, as May threw out a Pokéball, which revealed an Eevee.

"You own an Eevee?" Ash asked.

May nodded. "I was given an Egg as one of the top students of the Pokémon Contest Class. It hatched into an Eevee after that."

"Alright. Sylveon, I choose you!" Ash sent out the Intertwining Pokémon.

"Wow, she's so cute! Where did you catch it?" May asked in admiration.

"I forgot, actually." Ash half lied. In reality, he had evolved his Eevee in Kalos, but then again, his siblings and his Pokémon spent so much time together he forgot whose was whose. His guilt just threatened to consume him again, when he remembered his siblings gave him their Pokémon to take care of him in this school, but he suppressed it.

"Oh…alright. I was hoping to catch that Pokémon for my Contest." May said sadly.

Ash shrugged. "You may have the first move."

"Alright, Eevee, start by using Shadow Ball!" Eevee nodded, and fired a Shadow Ball at Sylveon.

"Use Moonblast!" Ash countered, and Sylveon spreads her feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind her. She then formed an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth, and fired it to counter Shadow Ball.

"What a beautiful move." May admired the Moonblast, as the moves clashed and exploded.

"Eevee, use Iron Tail!" May called out.

"You use Iron Tail too!" Ash said, and both Iron Tails clashed, and Sylveon's Iron Tail overpowered Eevee's. Ash wasn't very relenting, however, and called out for a Toxic, which poisoned Eevee.

"Eevee!" May cried out.

"Now, Fairy Wind!" Ash commanded. Sylveon nodded, and sent a powerful gust of sparkling wind that hit the poisoned Eevee. Eevee crashed to the ground, and that was when Ash said, "I think we should stop the battle now. You should take your Eevee to the school's Pokémon Center."

"Could you take me there?" May asked, and Ash nodded.

"That Fairy Wind is a beautiful move!" May prattled on about Sylveon's moves, while waiting for the Nurse Joy to treat Eevee. Ash had taken her to the Pokémon Center like he said he would, but she also wanted him to keep her company, and he'd be rude to turn her down. "Could you tell me which Pokémon can learn it?" Her eyes were sparkling as she leant very close to Ash, who sweatdropped.

"Er…May, none of your Pokémon can learn Fairy Wind." Ash replied, and May pouted, somewhat disappointed, but then brightened up.

"You can tell me which Pokémon can! Right?" May was onto him again in an instant.

'Which Pokémon has she learnt about?' Ash thought, and thought it was best to name one from her region.

"If I am not wrong, Mawile, who originated from the Hoenn region, can learn that." Ash scratched his head.

"After I go back, I'm going to find a Mawile, and catch one!" May suddenly stood up with a new determination.

"Good for you." Ash said dully, somewhat annoyed by her cheerful nature.

"Don't look so glum, it doesn't look good on you." May commented.

'Of course, you don't know. Nobody knows.' Ash thought, but he simply nodded.

"Hey, there you are, May!" A voice said. May looked up, and brightened as she saw a boy with light steel blue hair with matching eyes. Judging by the way he dressed in his uniform, he must be a model student.

"Hey, Steven." May greeted. "Are we supposed to greet them?"

"Yeah." Steven nodded. "You are the only one left for me to gather."

"Sorry." May said sheepishly. "I met a trainer, and decided to have a battle with him." She gestured to where Ash was sitting, only to see no one.

"Huh? Where did he go?" May was looking around, before sighing. "Oh man, I was hoping he'd tell me more about his beautiful Sylveon."

"Sylveon?" Steven was puzzled.

"Oh, that was what he called his Pokémon that battled against my Eevee." May said, as Nurse Joy called for her to receive her Eevee. "It's really cute, and it's perfect for a Pokémon Contest, I tell you! It's almost as if that Pokémon exists for that purpose! And the moves that Sylveon executed…it's beautiful and elegant at the same time!"

"Ok….so what's his name?" Steven asked.

"He said his name was Ash." May tilted her head.

'Lance did talk about him, actually.' Steven thought. 'He was thinking of adding him as part of the Elite in this school.'

"Oh…that boy." Steven said. "The Elites speculate he might suffer from PTSD, you know, so er…you might not want to blame him for his behaviour. Now come on, we're going to be late." May nodded, and left the Pokémon Center, wondering where the boy went.

'PTSD?' Ash was hidden in a corner. 'I wonder what it means.'

* * *

Later, Ash was in his room searching for PTSD on his computer. The search result stated that PTSD stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and according to online information, it is a condition of persistent mental and emotional stress occurring as a result of injury or severe psychological shock, typically involving disturbance of sleep and constant vivid recall of the experience, with dulled responses to others and to the outside world.

Pikachu, who was reading over Ash's shoulder, thought this definitely matches what Ash has at the moment. If Ash had the same thought, he did not seem alarmed, only somewhat perplexed by this turn in events, that he may be suffering from PTSD. He mulled over the words on the screen, tapping one finger lightly on the tip of the keyboard.

'I wonder if everyone thinks this. Perhaps my siblings sent me here as part of a therapy, thinking the social life would help me.' Ash thought. 'But I won't feel at rest until I get some help for them, and I can't even contact Officer Jenny, as per my siblings' wishes. But how do I do that without alerting my schoolmates?'

Ash sighed, and decided to unpack some of his books, as they were still stuffed in his luggage. As he unpacked, a folded piece of paper fell out of one of the books. Curious, Ash opened it, and he realized it was a map of Indigo High. Not only does it show every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the building, but it also shows every inch of the grounds. Ash frowned as he noticed that some of the unidentified pathways were highlighted in purple highlighter, which led to the outside of the school, beyond security.

There was also a note below with four signatures that said:

_Made by Jude Harrison, __Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo__, Phillip Robinson, and Pakura Ameyuri._

That led Ash back to the computer, and he researched a random name: Pakura Ameyuri.

Ash realized Pakura Ameyuri was the top student of the PAL Academy, and had graduated ten years ago as a Special Star student, alongside the other three. Furthermore, he also learnt that Indigo High was just a branch school. All the schools in the six regions were all under PAL Academy, which was located in the PAL Region. He knew that the book which the map fell out of originally belonged to Phinks. Was Phinks connected to PAL Academy somehow?

'A new region?' Ash thought. 'Why didn't Amethyst and Phinks mention about this region earlier, if they knew about it?'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Pallet Town, Amethyst sighed, as she healed Phinks from his injuries. She could make do with bandages for now, until she recovered her energy.

"Do you think we should tell him the truth?" Amethyst asked Phinks. The good thing was that Amethyst had the ability to heal themselves from the injuries inflicted by the abuse. However, sometimes, their injuries were so bad, Amethyst would need to rest as the injuries were so bad, should she try to heal both of them at once, she would collapse from too much exhaustion. So they agreed Amethyst should only heal one person at a time. But this also meant Ash would see their injuries.

Phinks shook his head. "Look, we are supposed to keep him safe. He must not remember that the real Amethyst and Phinks died from their mother's abuse all those years ago."

"Why else do you think I erased his memories, and modified them to convince him that Phinks and Amethyst are older than him, and that they are still alive?" Amethyst gave him a look. "He watched them being beaten to death by their own mother when he was five. He'd lose his mind at the very least if he has his real memories back.

"They were triplets, if I'm not wrong." Phinks said thoughtfully. "But still, those two protected him, because he was the youngest triplet. They still protected him until the end."

"That is why I decided to take care of the boy myself when I heard what happened. Besides, I don't want what happened to me to happen to him. I don't want the boy to hate me because we lied to him." Amethyst shook her head.

"I don't want him to feel neglected, either. That is why I came with you." Phinks agreed. "Don't worry, Pakura. We'll protect the boy, take care of him until he becomes of age. It's the least we can do. And when he's ready, we can give him his Key Stone and the Mega Stones."

"Ash has no idea of the effect he can have." Pakura agreed. "But one thing still bugs me. That woman got away with the murder. She was pretty good at hiding the evidence." She growled at that thought. "Phil, remind me again why we kept her alive?" She jerked her head towards the room where the drunk mother was sleeping.

"Ash could do with a few friends to save him." Phillip smiled. "It'll take time, but I am sure soon enough, they will help Ash gain a peace of mind, from the war that is going inside his head. And what better method than to use the mother? But of course, once she fulfilled her purpose, she will be disposed of, like she deserves."

* * *

Ash had formulated a plan. The PAL Region would take at least five hours from Kanto, and he'd have to head towards Viridian City. The only time he can get there without being detected would be during the weekend where they let them out to catch Pokémon or explore or whatever. He had a feeling the answers he sought were in the PAL Region.

Ash checked the clock, and yelped as he realized it was dinnertime. He pressed his hand against the key, which teleported him to the secret dimension. All the Pokémon came to greet him, and they were pleased to see that he was in a better mood than last time. He also decided to switch his Pokémon on hand now, and while he still kept Riolu and Pikachu, he had replaced the team with Gardevoir, Goodra, Sceptile and a shiny Noctowl.

As he was doing his homework while waiting for his Pokémon to finish their Poképuffs, his Pokégear rang.

"Hello?" Ash answered.

"Hey, Ash!" It was Misty.

"Hi, how did you get my number?" Ash asked.

"Brock made a deal with Karen. He won't flirt with her ever again if she let us see the school phone book for your number." Misty snickered.

Ash sighed. It was clear Misty forced Brock into the deal. Poor Brock must be somewhere in the corner, sobbing about his lost chance. Sure enough, if he strained his hearing, he could hear some muffled sobbing.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Ash said, ignoring Brock's crying.

"Are you coming down for dinner with us?" Misty asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, I got homework to do." Ash said, sighing. "There is also a test on Normal type Pokémon and their moves and I haven't really studied."

"Aww, come on! Can't we study together?" Misty pleaded.

"I prefer studying alone, really." Ash replied. "It's less distracting for me." With that, he hung up.

"**You're lying. You did your homework this afternoon." **Pikachu didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Most students procrastinate, and if they think I am the procrastinating type, so much the better. That way, they'd leave me alone for a while." Ash nodded. "Now let me revise the details for my…" He was cut off by a knock on the door. He groaned when he recognized Will's presence.

"You again." Ash practically ripped open the door.

"You wound me." Will held a hand to his chest. "I'm just here to ask you something."

"Shoot." Ash said.

"You see, Ash. We were wondering if you'd like dinner with us." Will gave his best smile.

"No thanks. I got things to do. I doubt the others would want me there, considering my outburst this afternoon." Ash was about to close his door, but Will wasn't having any of it.

"On the contrary, they were concerned about you." Will replied. "Agatha was thinking of sending you to therapy to help with your issues."

"Very funny." Ash struggled to close his door, but Will was using telekinesis. "I'm not going."

"I know you are not." Will grinned. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the other Elites appeared in his room, along with a table filled with various delicacies and drinks. "That's why we brought it to your room."

'They seriously need to learn how to accept no as an answer.' Ash thought, as Will dragged him over to the table, and piled his empty plate.

To avoid conversation, Ash sat on a chair and read his textbook, while eating his dinner that Will forced on him.

"What are you reading?" It was Lorelei.

"I got a test tomorrow, so I'm studying for it." He replied politely. He figured it was the least he could do for crossing the line earlier.

"How about we help you study?" Lorelei offered.

"No thanks." Ash declined. "I'll just be wasting your time."

"No, not at all." Lorelei insisted, and decided to quiz him, using the flashcards that Ash had in his room.

* * *

"And finally, what is the type that is paired up with Normal the most?" Karen asked.

"Flying." Ash yawned.

"All correct." Agatha was amazed. "I thought he was going to get the stat question wrong, but he answered it quickly and correctly."

"Yeah, why aren't you in the Advanced Class?" Bruno looked at Ash. "With brains like yours, you should be in our class."

"They said they wanted to keep me there to see how I cope." Ash shrugged. "If I do well, then I'd be moved to Advanced." But really, Ash was glad to be in Intermediate, for it gives him more time to make plans.

"Anyway, thanks for dinner and helping me with my studies, you can go now." Ash dismissed them. He prayed they'd leave quickly so he can plan the details of the trip to the PAL Region.

"But we were going to watch movies!" Karen protested, holding up a stack of movies for them to watch.

"Go watch movies in your own room. Don't you have a better TV there?" Ash groaned, placing his face in his hands.

"Yeah, but you're not there." Lance pointed out.

"I'm not falling for that." Ash folded his arms. "I got plans to make."

"What plan? The plan on asking someone out to the Trainer Diversity Dance?" Will joked.

"Wait, what?" Ash was puzzled.

"Oh, didn't you know? There's a school dance coming up next week." Bruno said. "Didn't you read the posters plastered on the walls?"

'Never actually cared.' Ash thought. 'Wait, this is a good chance to get rid of them.'

"Yeah, I am planning on asking someone." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Who is it?" Agatha asked.

"I'm asking…Amethyst!" Ash said the first name that came to his mind. "Now go back so I can plan!" He closed his eyes and focused his psychic powers, and teleported everyone and their items back to the Plateau where they lived.

Ash sighed in relief. "That should keep them away for a…" Ash suddenly collapsed, as he had an intense headache.

"**Ash! Are you ok?" **Pikachu bounded over to his unconscious trainer.

"**Daddy?" **Riolu whimpered.

"**He must've used too much psychic power." **Pikachu reasoned. **"That is why he collapsed. But that doesn't explain the fever he has." **He felt Ash's forehead, and felt it burning. Pikachu grumbled, as he realized Ash must have had a slight fever when he went to school, only he hid it too well. That would also explain why he had less control over his emotions this afternoon, when usually he was quite composed.

Pikachu sighed. It looks like Ash had to miss school tomorrow.

**BP: Ok, er, I haven't updated this story for a long time, so this chapter may be bad….I don't know. Don't kill me for adding PAL, because although it is part of the plot, it is not part of my PAL Fanfiction Project. I also have to thank the PAL Fanfiction Project, as it helped me think of a rough plotline for this story. My priority also went to the PAL Fanfiction Projects stories**

**For those who have read my PAL Series stories, please do check out my Deviantart, where I had posted pictures of the PAL Elite, and also posted a VS Screen for Jude. Please comment on what you think of it (I have no comments for my pictures *sob*) **

**Ok, you got me. I am a yaoi fangirl. Please don't kill me for that. So I'm trying it stall for pairings, because let's just say I don't really like the idea of Ash being paired with his female travelling companions (except Serena, but I don't even know if I want to add her in here). **

**This chapter took me 30 minutes to finish…yeah, I know. Anyway, Ash does suffer from PTSD, but he doesn't really know where it came from, since somebody erased and modified his memories. Well, while memories can be erased, I believe the emotions manifested from the memories can't. He thought it was from witnessing the abuse growing up, but he doesn't know it was so much more. **

**I don't know if you all would kill me for putting yaoi pairing in this story, so I try not to put the pairing I want for this story…*whistle* **

**I have no idea what I am writing about for most of the story, but do review anyway. **


	5. Ash's (not-so-normal) sick day

**BP: It's been quite a while since I touched this story. I know, but I have been busy with what I call the PAL Fanfiction Project. As those who have read it, you should know about my decision on dropping Rosaline Pyra from my stories as I fell out with mysterypink98 and Rosaline is her OC and how emotionally taxing it was for me to write her in when we fell apart. **

**Of course, as of the revelation of the Generation VII Pokémon, I'll try to add them in without disrupting the flow of the story.**

**Please forgive me for the sloppy storyline from this story so far, I'll try my best to improve on it as we go along. As for pairings, no I have not decided yet, so do suggest (whether if Ash should be with a girl or boy). **

"_It's time…" A boy with black hair and amber eyes said, as the four stood around in a room that made them feel more akin to a group of super villains, though Ash knew they were far from that "Another person will soon come to uphold the legacy of PAL Academy and unite our region when he is of age."_

"_Yes, but he had gone through a trauma that affected him greatly and he's only five." A girl with black hair and emerald green eyes said grimly. "Are you sure we should go through with the plan? I don't think dictating his life is what he wants."_

"_We are not going to do so. He will still have his freedom. We are protecting him, guiding him." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes replied. "We need to do this for the boy."_

"_And it's not as if we didn't do this type of undercover jobs before." A girl he recognized as Pakura Ameyuri added. She looked to be carrying a white Vulpix in her arms. "No, our priority is the boy's safety and well-being. And we will put our lives in line for the region, for him. Soon, he will find out what he's destined for."_

'_What are they talking about?' Ash thought, as he was about to approach Pakura, when a cold wrist stopped him. He turned to see an innocent looking girl clutching to an old doll and wearing rags. Her body was full of cuts, bruises and burns, and her face seemed to be dripping with blood. Her only visible eye was sapphire blue in colour. Ash was unnerved at the thought of her right eye being gouged out and wondered what happened to her._

"_Don't." The girl said. _

"_Don't what?" Ash was puzzled. _

"_Don't interfere. They are trying to help." The girl replied. "Two children ended up like me, and you won't want to be the third."_

"_What do you mean?" Ash called to the girl. "Who are you?"_

"_You will find out soon enough. Ask those students who won't leave you alone." The girl answered. Suddenly, everything went dark. Ash looked around. Where did everybody go, where did the girl go? He heard a girl's giggle, as she said, "Everything will fall in place soon. You have quite the charm, Ash."_

Ash sat up, shaking. The room was brighter, the morning sun peeking in from the curtains. It must have been a dream, because Pikachu and Riolu seemed startled.

**"You alright, daddy?"** Riolu asked. Ash smiled.

"I'm okay, buddy." he said to Riolu, and stifled a yawn, wondering why he felt dizzy. "Now let's get to…" He proceeded to get up, but Pikachu was not having any of that. With an Iron Tail to the head, Ash collapsed to the ground, as Riolu caught him and both of them placed him back on the bed.

"**No way. You're going to have a good rest today. You're sick." **Pikachu said firmly, but he did not need to do so as Ash fell asleep again

* * *

Ash sighed, as he was lying down with a cool cloth over his forehead that was put on him by Pikachu. Pikachu had warned him to try and keep still and not think so much. Ash sighed again at the last part as Pikachu of all Pokémon should know that it's him Pikachu is talking about. It's impossible for him not to think so much, as thinking was all he does. After all, he had so much to plan for and so much to do, and he trusted no one to tell.

"**I guess everyone has their breaking point." **Pikachu commented, content at the fact that Ash at least stayed in his bed for the entire morning. **"At least you get to miss school for today. Although the breaking point has the Elites written all over it."**

"They won't leave me alone." Ash groaned. "What did I ever do to them?"

Pikachu shrugged. **"Must be due to your new Riolu." **The said Pokémon looked up innocently from its meal Pikachu had made, as Ash waved at him to continue eating, and flipped over to face Pikachu. **"You've got to stop bottling things up inside you know. You need to verbalize them, not just to us, but to someone who can relate to you."**

Ash waved him off. "I'll manage somehow. At least I'll have a day off, seeing I won't run into them into hallways or whatever." He stiffened when he heard knocking on the door, and grabbed Pikachu and Lucario, concealing their presence.

"Ash? Are you in there?" Misty asked. Ash shook his head at both his Pokémon, and waited patiently as Brock said, "It looks like he isn't in his room."

"But where could he be?" Misty sounded concerned, as Ash listened quietly "I'm worried when he did not show up for class and I want him to open up to us."

"It'll take time." Brock said firmly. "As an older brother myself, I know that Ash has trust issues. I don't know how, I don't know why, but one thing is for sure- it will take a lot of time. We can't give up, especially Ash is proving to be someone who doesn't open up easily. And by the way, where's the homework you said you'd bring him?"

"Well…Lance took it and said he'd do the delivering." Misty said sheepishly. "Should we check the Sick Bay?"

"Good idea." Brock replied. "He might be sick and got there in the morning." With that, their footsteps faded, and Ash was left alone again.

Ash sighed, as he thought of the two people who were remotely nice to him and even came to try and check on his status. 'What am I going to do?' Ash thought, as he huddled the blanket closer to him, shivering from the cold. Maybe he should talk to them when he sees them the next time and ask them about the lessons he missed for a conversation topic and if anything interesting happened. Pikachu and Riolu started to fall asleep, probably from the fact that they were up all night trying to take care of him while he was unconscious. Ash decided to shift Riolu next to Pikachu and placed an extra blanket around them for comfort.

That was when he realized he was thirsty and he probably should get a glass of water. However, his vision blurred as he made his way to the small kitchen in his dorm room, and he was hardly standing as he filled his glass of water. Heck, even holding the glass was a struggle, as the glass slipped from his hands, and shattered into a million piece.

Ash grumbled under his breath, and got to his hands and knees trying to clean up the glass with his hands as there was no cloth nearby. Unknown to him, two people came in the door with a key to his room, and widened their eyes at the scene. One of them went to the bathroom to get a damp cloth while the other went to get the first-aid kit, and headed towards Ash. Ash seemed to sense the presence, and he waved the person away. "Just leave it alone." Ash muttered.

However, the person stopped him from cleaning the broken glass with his hands, which were already bleeding. The blood dripped to the ground like a faucet. Another person came back with a damp cloth, and wiped his face gently. She gasped at the heat emitting from the cloth.

"He has a really high fever, Lance." Lorelei whispered, as Lance extracted the broken glass from his hands, while she cleaned the blood from a broken glass off his hands. "No wonder he wasn't in class today."

"We better measure his temperature after we clean this mess." Lance replied grimly, as he applied antiseptic on Ash's hands, before wrapping it in bandages.

"No, I'll clean the mess. You carry him back to bed." Lorelei answered. "Should we take him to the Sick Bay?"

Lance shook his head. "No, not yet. We should see if we can bring down the fever first. Otherwise, we'll just bring him tomorrow."

"I'm fine." Ash interrupted, somewhat annoyed that the two came to his room without permission. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you're not." Lance said firmly. "Look, we came to deliver your homework, and we see you cleaning the glass with your hands? Not something anyone would even think of doing when they are fine." With that, he carried Ash bridal style, before putting him back on the bed, and putting a blanket over him.

"You should make him some soup." Lorelei suggested from where she was.

"I can make my own, thanks." Ash tried to get up, but Lance pushed him down again. "Just let us take care of things, alright?" Ash sighed as he could see Lorelei clean up his dorm and drop the garbage down the disposal and mopped the floor. With that done, she nodded towards Lance, who gave him a look that told him to stay still as he got make some soup for him. Lorelei sat down next to him and placed a thermometer under his tongue.

"You know, all of us were so worried when we heard you weren't in class the entire day." Lorelei said, as she adjusted his pillows so he would be more comfortable when lying down.

"I don't really see why, considering I'm just a new student." Ash mumbled.

Lorelei gave a smile. "Just a new student? How modest. Actually, everyone wanted to come, but considering what you did yesterday out of annoyance, we figured only us two should show up to check on you. Will was really pouting at the fact that he can't see you. He's really amazed at your psychic powers, and we were thinking maybe you could train with Will sometime. Also, we study together pretty often to keep our grades up, and we were thinking you should join us sometime. What do you say?"

Ash shook his head and sighed. "I doubt Will would want to teach me, since I find him a nuisance. Besides, I admit I wasn't exactly friendly towards them. Furthermore, I don't think the other members will be very receptive of a new kid in the group."

"Actually, Will was the one that suggested both and everyone agreed. Even Agatha was looking forward to hanging out with you more, and that is saying something, since she isn't receptive to new people." Lorelei explained. "Besides, if the other students have something to say, we'll cut them down to size."

"Nice to know you have my back." Ash said sarcastically, as Lorelei laughed. "But I'll think about it." He said it just to make Lorelei give up and go away, only it didn't work as she kept hanging around like one of those little kids he encountered back home whenever he wanted to play some fighting video games, which he was not allowed to do so in front of kids as according to Amethyst, it promotes violence and the kids may start to imitate the characters in the game.

Just then, it occurred to Ash that she was one of the more knowledgeable ones in the school. Should he ask her about the question that was in his mind?

"Hey, Lorel…" Ash called out from around the thermometer she'd shoved under his tongue, but quickly shut his mouth.

"Yes?" Lorelei asked, running a hand over his hair as she took his pulse. "Is there something you want to say?"

"No, never mind." Ash muttered.

"Come on, just say it. I promise I won't think any less." Lorelei smiled.

"Well…do you know what the PAL Academy is?" Ash asked.

"Oh! PAL Academy!" Lorelei sounded excited yet wistful. "Sure I can tell you. PAL Academy is a school where they teach other subjects instead of being all about Pokémon, as they believe that the students should know everything about it. It has a lot of CCAs as well, unlike us where we only have a select bunch and even then, we go to PAL Academy for the facilities. They're known for turning out some of the world's smartest students and most of them, especially those better students end up with a really good career. The thing is, we used to attend it, albeit briefly." Lorelei took out the thermometer from his mouth and looked at it. "Oh my. 39.8 Degrees Celsius? It looks like you'll be in bed for a while."

"And what happened?" Ash asked, tilting his head.

"Ah…you got to ask Lance." Lorelei said sheepishly. "It's something we kept a secret."

"No, it's alright Lorelei. He should know. How can he trust us if we don't trust him? It goes both ways." Lance answered, as Lorelei helped adjust his pillows as Lance set the tray across his thighs and slipped a spoon into his hand and he felt the pressure of friendship. Perhaps they truly wanted to be friends.

"So…where should I start?" Lance said thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I should tell you I was from Blackthorn City. You know, where they have the prestigious Dragon Clan there?"

Ash nodded, as he had read about them before. He waited as he drank his soup, which was surpassingly delicious.

"Around ten years ago, they had this family called the Paradinight family. It's an aristocrat family in our Dragon Clan, and is also a true follower of the Elders." Lance went on. "I'm not sure about the children, but they had around two to three sons, and one daughter, the latter whom got into PAL Academy on a scholarship.

"The thing is, there was a rumour that the daughter was born from another father, and because she was not purely from the Dragon Clan, they abused….no, they tortured her during summer break. It's as bad as the one which happened to a teenage Japanese girl back in the 1980s in Japan. Since the torturers involved many males, I think the Paradinight daughter was raped too. Everyone knew, but they agreed not to help her and some even joined in on the torture. Even Lance was threatened not to tell." Lorelei said grimly.

Ash gasped, as he had read about it and was horrified at what they did. "What happened after that?"

"I'm not sure, but what I know is that someone caught wind of it, and arrested the entire family. It was published on the news, and we lost our reputation." Lance looked away.

"What happened to the girl?" Ash frowned.

"I'm not sure. But with the injuries she had, I'm guessing she died." Lance closed his eyes. "I was pretty sure it was Shiki who leaked the information to the authorities and press."

"Who's Shiki?" Ash asked.

"One of the prodigies of the Clan. He's more than a decade older than me." Lance replied. "He attended PAL Academy, and graduated head of his class and was the Class Valedictorian. He wasn't much of a rule-follower, and he also prosecuted the case when the family was arrested in court, and they were found guilty and was sentenced for life."

"Another huge blow happened where the Paradinight family was taken somewhere, and four months later, their bodies were discovered extremely mutilated, much worse than when they found the girl." Lorelei winced.

"No offense, but your Clan deserved it." Ash was disgusted, but this gave him something new to think about: Could the girl he saw in the dream be the Paradinight daughter that was tortured, possibly to death?

"I know, but when the news got out and our reputation was dragged down even further, my parents stopped functioning. Didn't do anything but sit propped up in a chair or, more often, huddled under the blankets on their bed, eyes fixed on some point in the distance. Once in a while, they'd stir, get up as if moved by some urgent purpose, only then to collapse back into stillness. No amount of pleading from Clair seemed to affect them." Lance went on, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought Clair was your cousin." Ash interrupted, feeling sad for Lance.

Lance nodded. "Yes, but her parents died when she was very young, so my family adopted her. Well, at that moment, I knew I lost my parents and I took over as head of the family at eleven years old. Tried to care for my family and feed them…stuff like that. Also, in school, I became a social pariah because of what my Clan did and well, I decided to transfer here to start over. Lorelei and the others came as well so I won't be alone, and they are my true friends."

"I…see…" Ash was stunned at his story.

"Well, I'm not really sorry actually. After all, I am happy with my life and like you said, they deserved it. So, why not tell us yours?" Lance asked.

"I found a map that was in my brother's book. It said it was made by Jude Harrison, Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo, Phillip Robinson and Pakura Ameyuri."

"The best four students from PAL Academy around ten years ago?" Lorelei was surprised. "No way, your brother had something of theirs?"

Ash frowned. "I'm not sure, but I wish to investigate this matter in private. I can only say that this is something I must settle on my own...I don't know how my brother got them because knowing those four, they probably keep to themselves and not let any of their things go to other people's hands. I have a feeling they are connected to PAL Academy somehow. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out." Now he thought of it, maybe the four people he saw in his dream was the four students. What was so special about them? And why did they have special interest in a certain someone?

"We understand, Ash." Lorelei said, smiling as Ash did just open up. "We won't tell anyone. I better get back to the others."

"I'll stay." Lance nodded, as Lorelei got up. "I'll take good care of him!"

She kissed Ash on the forehead, and he pushed her away. "What the hell, Lorelei?"

"Her way of showing she likes you a lot." Lance shrugged. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, you can shut up while I do my homework." Ash muttered, as Lance pushed him back down, and shook his head.

"No, Ash, you can't do your homework with that condition." Lance chided. "Today is a day for resting!"

"But how am I supposed to catch up and hand in my homework to the teacher?" Ash protested. When he saw Lance grinning, Ash said, "Oh no, you are not doing that."

* * *

"You know the teacher would know that isn't my handwriting, right?" Ash asked, as he watched Lance do his homework for him. "And that's cheating!"

"Please, it's not as if you don't know anything that I know. We know you are supposed to be in the Advanced Class." Lance said dismissively. "Yes, this has to be handed up tomorrow and in your condition, you can't do it anyway. Besides, I have a sample of your handwriting, it isn't hard to mimic." He held up a piece of scrap paper with his writing on it.

"Right…." Ash muttered, as someone knocked on the door. Lance got up, giving a look to Ash to make sure he stays in bed, and opened the door.

"Oh…hey, Steven." Lance said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you." Steven replied. "Lorelei told me you were here, but didn't say why." He looked at the homework on his desk. "So, helping a student to cheat now?"

"Technically it isn't cheating. Ash knows the answers to the homework, he should have been in Advanced Class. He always gets full marks for them after all." Lance replied. "And in his condition, there is no way he can do the homework. Especially with the fever as high as his."

"Is that so?" Steven entered, and looked at Ash closely. "Well, looking at him, I didn't know he was such a cutie."

"Excuse me?" Lance was offended, but Steven approached closer to the bed, as Ash became annoyed. He threw the blanket over his head, as Steven laughed.

"Is he the Ash you like to talk about?" Steven teased, and to Ash he said, "Hey, you won't be able to breathe if you keep that above your head."

"Leave him alone, Steven. He's sick." Lance rolled his eyes.

"I know that." Steven pulled down the blanket and touched his forehead, which made Ash cringe. "That's why I'm staying."

'Why won't people leave me alone even on sick days?' Ash thought.

"You don't even know him, Steven." Lance was annoyed.

"And I know that he pushed you and your friends away and you persisted." Steven shot back.

"I don't need an argument in my room!" Ash shouted, before he coughed. Lance was about to get up to get a drink of water, but Steven had beat him to it, and Ash gulped the water gratefully. He gestured to the homework to ask him to continue, and Lance begrudgingly did it.

"So, how are you feeling, Ash?" Steven asked, being cautious as he knew about the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Ash may be suffering from.

"I'm feeling fine." Ash greeted out, as Lance entered his field of vision, and sat down on his other side. "It's just a fever, nothing to worry about."

"What is that thing on your neck?" Steven pointed to the key on Ash's neck.

"It's a lucky charm." Ash told him. "My siblings gave it to me." Without asking, he took the key from his neck and began to inspect them. Ash went to stop him, but remembered it needed aura to activate, so Steven won't be able to use it to go to that dimension. A few minutes later, he placed it back onto his neck.

"Steven, I thought you were going to contact Cynthia and inform her we're going to Sinnoh together next week." Lance commented offhandedly.

"Yes I was. I was done talking to her." Steven answered. "Why so interested in my life, Lance?"

"Quiet already." Ash groaned. "Lance, you've been here all day. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"Well then how about some dinner?" Steven suggested.

"Good, I'm starving!" Lance nodded.

"I'm not." Ash added.

"But you still need something in your stomach." Steven pointed out. "I'll whip something up. You two can stay here in the bedroom while I go cook."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Lance asked.

"Don't worry, I got it." Steven waved him off, winking at Ash, which Lance frowned suspiciously to. He went into the kitchen to start something for dinner. Lance sat down next to Ash and turned on the TV while waiting. Just then, Pikachu and Riolu woke up and saw Lance.

"Don't ask. They barged in like always." Ash muttered. Lance turned, and saw Pikachu and Lucairo awake. Steven stepped out of the kitchen, as Ash swallowed his pride, and asked, "Could you make something for my Pokémon?"

"Sure." Steven nodded. "Could you show me the Pokémon?" Ash waved towards the computer desk where he left his Pokéballs, and Steven nodded as he walked over to let them out. As soon as he let them out, however, they all growled at him and intimidated him with their size.

"It's fine, guys. Settle down." Ash said, as they placated. Lance looked in interest at the Goodra, as he had never seen it before and it looked to be a Dragon-type, but knew better than to ask now, as Ash was sick.

"Oh wow..." Lance admired. "Can I pet Goodra?" he asked Ash

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just remember to wash up later." Ash waved him off, giving Goodra a look as to stay still. Lance walked up to Goodra and began petting it. Riolu walked up to Goodra sniffing at it curiously.

Steven smiled and shook his head at the scene, knowing Lance's obsession with Dragon-types (either through the tradition of his family and his hometown's Gym or merely his love of them, Lance preferred to train Dragon-type Pokémon) and seeing what looked like a new Dragon-type would interest him a lot. He was distracted when he heard the oven ding, prompting him to return to the kitchen.

The TV changed to some sort of competition which Ash recognized as a Pokémon Conference, and he became immediately enthralled in the program. Lance turned up the volume, as the program was on a previous Trainer's Tournament, and on the program was a boy with black hair and purple eyes battling a girl with his Latios. The way he composed himself rather elegant and he had the noble feel about him. Ash noted that boy was extremely handsome with his glasses enhancing his hotness even further.

"Shiki…" Lance whispered.

"Wait, are you saying that hot guy is Shiki?" Ash pointed to the boy.

Lance nodded, as Ash said, "No way, he looks so young! Are you sure he is more than ten years older than you?"

Lance shrugged, and as Shiki knocked out a Blastoise, Steven walked in the room with a big plate of pasta and a small bowl of ramen for Ash. As he handed them the dishes, he saw Shiki on the TV.

"Oh yeah, he was one of the most brilliant students PAL Academy ever had. Shiki, was it?" Steven asked.

"You know him?" Ash asked, as he started on the ramen.

"Yes. He was a well-known student even in other schools." Steven explained. "I heard many parents wishing that Shiki was their child and some even offered to adopt him, when a recent rumour that Shiki was parentless circulated."

Ash nodded, as he mentally noted down the information on the Shiki guy in his head. "Seems to be they only want the bragging rights and the credit that their child is an A-Student and captain of many clubs." He said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, I must say it's true." Lance nodded."If my parents were still here spiritually, I'm sure they'll pressure me to be as good as Shiki, since he was a member of our clan."

"**I say he's jealous of Shiki." **Pikachu nodded knowingly, as Lance took the remote to change the channel, seemingly unable to take the talk of Shiki any longer for some reason.

Ash gave Pikachu a look that said, "Why would you think so?"

Pikachu laughed. **"Well, basically because Shiki is very good looking and is superior to him in every way. I bet he's even better than Lance in Dragon training at his age from what I see in the television. Also, the comment you made about him looking hot and young despite his age might be a factor."**

'But it was just a comment.' Ash resorted to telepathy, not wanting to expose his secret of being able to understand Pokémon. 'It's not as if anyone won't agree to that sentiment.' He turned to watch the television, where a news reporter is doing a story on school dances and the traits for each of the school when organizing the various school dances and when they usually hold them.

"That reminds me, isn't your school dance coming up, Lance, Ash?" Steven asked. When Lance nodded, Steven went on to enquire, "Do you guys have a date yet?"

"A lot of girls asked me to the dance." Lance admitted. "But I don't really want to go with any of them."

"Is that why you went with Clair every time, so no one would ask you?" Steven snorted.

"And how about you?" Lance asked sarcastically.

"I just pick one and say it's to go as friends." Steven answered, shrugging.

"Like that is any better." Lance rolled his eyes. "So Ash, are you going? Last I heard you said you wanted to ask someone called Amethyst."

"I was joking. You guys won't shut up about it, so I made it up." Ash said with a deadpan look. "Of course I'm not going, let alone asking anyone to the dance."

"Come on, of course you should go. Even your friend Misty has a date." Lance pointed out.

"She's not my friend." Ash shot him a look. "And I thought all the boys in school were terrified of her."

"Rudy isn't." Lance looked at him. "You should go. It'll be a nice change from the books and a chance to let your hair down and mingle around with the students…" He stopped when he saw the intense glare on Ash's face, before he shut his mouth, knowing Ash hates these types of things.

Ash stayed silent for a long time, before saying, "Not interested in these kind of things. If I have to go, then maybe during the weekend when we go out, I'll dig up someone from somewhere and bring them to the dance. After all, we can bring someone that is outside of school to the dance and it's not as if I should like whoever I took in that way."

Lance sighed in relief as at least Ash didn't use his psychic powers on him. Suddenly, he had an idea, as Ash didn't have a date yet.

"If that is the case…" Steven started in a totally casual way, as both Ash and Lance looked at him. "Ash, since you aren't going to the dance with anyone, why don't we go together?"

"What?" Ash gave him a look as Lance said, "No fair, Steven! I was about to ask him!"

"Really, you haven't asked your cousin to go with you?" Steven was amused.

"Er…no, I figured I should do something different this year. Ash, would you go with me to the dance? I probably want this more than Steven."

"Please tell me this is a joke." Ash looked at both of them, as they glared at each other.

"No it is not." They said in unison, and they started bickering.

'Oh no, this is not happening.' Ash thought, as Pikachu and Riolu started laughing in amusement. 'Did my fever come up with some nightmare I am unaware about?'

Ash took a deep breath, and pushed them aside with telekinesis. "Guys. I know it's nice of you to ask me to the dance and all, but I do believe my head is swimming from my not-so-normal sick day. I think I need to go have a bit of a lie down in my bed alone, and apply some lavender oil to my temples while I think this over. But, no, don't approach me for the answer, I'll approach you with the answer."

Ash took out a Pokéball and said, "Gardevoir, please use Teleport." Gardevoir appeared, and grabbed the two boys before they could even react, and teleported them, presumably back to their rooms, and teleporting back

"Finally, I'm alone." Ash muttered. "What was that all about?"

"**Well, that is not your typical sick day." **Pikachu nodded, sounding amused.

"Whatever. I got loads to do. With the information I acquired." Ash huffed."How dare they play that prank on me when I'm sick?"

"**They must have noticed you're more docile when sick, so…"** Pikachu shrugged.

"Very funny, Pikachu. I have other things to worry about besides this joke being played on me." Ash nodded in a sarcastic way, as he took out his notebook and ran a hand over his hair. At this point, he could care less how he looks.

"**What are you doing, daddy?" **Riolu asked.

"Making plans to get to the PAL Region. Looks like something is going on and I don't think I like it. After all, from what Lance told me, there is something off about the Paradinight daughter that was tortured, possibly to death." Ash replied. "And that dream. I'm sure it is telling me something." Ash sighed, as he took out his Pokégear and dialled his home number.

However, there was no answer, and Ash was forced to leave a message on the answering machine. He took a deep breath, and said, "Uh, hi, Amethyst, Phinks. Yeah, it's Ash. I was just wondering if you could, uh, call me when you get this message. Because I realized I haven't checked on you in a while, and I just wanted to know if you guys are alright and make sure our mother didn't well, kill you and that there's nothing wrong. Ok, that's all. Well, bye." Ash clicked his Pokégear shut as soon as the voice message was sent.

However, he groaned as there was a knock on the door. As the aura did not seem familiar, he went over to answer it. 'What do these people want now?' As he opened the door, he frowned as he saw a student worker carrying a number of what looked like gifts.

"Hi." The student worker said. "Well, we saw that your locker was overflowing, so we thought we'd bring everything to your room." When Ash read some of the notes carefully, he realized to his horror that it was invitations to the school dance. He slammed the door in the student worker's face, as his Pokémon laughed.

"**Oh boy, you sure became popular!" **Pikachu commented.

"No…just no." Ash was hyperventilating. "Please tell me this is just a crazy nightmare." The events of the sick day is too abnormal to be a reality.

"**Nope, it's happening." **Gardevoir said, as she opened the door and got the stuff the student worker left on the doorstep. **"It's mostly invitations from females. Wow, Ash, you're a hit with the girls in the school. No way would you go without a date, they'll be hounding you before you can say 'Indigo High' until you get one. Ash, put some aura in that key of yours and hand it to me. I'll feed the Pokémon for you." **

"I still wonder what I did to deserve this?" Ash muttered, as he handed the key to Gardevoir. "I mean all I did was to mind my own business and take up some activities in my free time without even pissing off anybody by keeping quiet. I need some advice on what is on my plate at the moment, without being patronized."

"**You can ask one of your acquaintances, Misty and Brock or one of the Elite." **Pikachu said.

"Great." Ash groaned. "But I don't even have their number." Ash opened his Pokégear and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Alright, who inserted all these numbers in the Pokégear? And who the hell is Wallace?" It turned out that he had all the Elites' contact numbers that he didn't even remember acquiring, and even Steven's number is inside and someone called Wallace. Either Lorelei or Lance must have done it when he was not looking when they were in his room. Or maybe Steven did it too, who knows?

"**Well, no excuse now." **Pikachu snickered. **"You need someone to talk to anyway…besides Professor Oak I mean."**

Ash weighed his options as he looked at the names in the Contacts. "Alright, I'll contact…"

**BP: Poor Ash, being popular must be so hard for him, as he is used to being alone after all before he came to school. **

**So I have two questions to help me in the story:**

**1\. Who should Ash contact for advice in the next chapter?**

**2\. Who should Ash go with to the dance? It can be a boy or a girl, doesn't matter since Ash mentioned he can just dig up someone from somewhere. (Just not Misty, because I don't really like her to be honest and she already has a date).**

**Oh and also, yes something is going on and it had to do with the four students, two of whom is working undercover as Ash's older siblings and the event Lance had mentioned happened to his Clan. Somehow it is all interrelated and whether Ash finds out everything and the truth of what actually happened to his real siblings remains to be seen and the Paradinight daughter also had a distant connection with him. Ash and the girl has something in common and Shiki also had a connection with him as well, though it would only be revealed later. **

**Let's just say hopefully Ash can make friends that would help him through this difficult time as when he finds out the truth of what really happened to him and his siblings when he was a child, no way would he take it very well. The girl provided a hint as to what actually happened to him and his siblings when he was a child (Pakura and Phillip did not mention the entire thing) at the hands of the mother, and I would only say if not for Akeno, Ash would not be there at all. Akeno is actually a character created by both Core AI and myself, and she will be appearing in the upcoming fanfiction story we would be writing together, so you'll see her again, that's for sure.**

**Of course, I was trying to portray his school life in a not-so-normal way as Ash was never a normal student in the first place and I more or less ironed out the school system which while useful, still pales in comparison to PAL Academy, which may be shown later in the story. Ash in this story had this sort of charm and charisma that attracts people to him. He is also someone who is good at what he does and knowledgeable in various subjects. Oh and also the 1980 torture thing in Japan is real, and there are details as to what happened during the days she was there until she died, but really I felt really sick after reading all of it, so read at your own risk, yeah? **

**Speaking of which, I have another story idea where I'll actually do a rewrite of the One Piece storyline where many years ago prior to the One Piece storyline, Ash (married to Amethyst) had created a glowing aura fruit which contained his own aura and psychic abilities and sent it into another dimension using his aura so that it would not fall into the hands of the greedy to help a special person to unlock their dormant psychic and aura powers (though in the strict condition that the aura and psychic powers must belong to his wife Amethyst), before dying of unknown means. **

**Of course, the Red-Haired pirates retrieved it from thieves along with the Gomu Gomu No Mi, and Luffy ate them both (being the curious idiot he was) and he found himself his canon powers along with aura and psychic powers and found himself with a Guardian Angel (invisible to everyone else) that is also known as Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum, who informed him that only those who have inherited his wife's aura and psychic powers can even touch the aura fruit he made and that his wife's aura and psychic powers currently reincarnated into Luffy. **

**Also, instead of Ace and Sabo rescuing Luffy from Porchemy, Luffy's psychic powers saved him by ripping him apart the moment he screamed, killing Porchemy and traumatizing Luffy. Shiki Ketchum (first son of Ash and Amethyst, named after Amethyst's late fiancé and the current Prince of the region) found him and took him back to his home in the PAL Region as he was alerted by the fact that he detected his parents' aura and decided to train and raise him himself, and Luffy learns more about the Pokémon culture and world and find out what psychic and aura powers he possessed were and the fact that they can be manifested into abilities. **

**Fortunately, he had Ash as his guide and advisor as to what he should do next and was renamed Ketchum D. Luffy and was trained alongside his children and also met the previous Elites' children and learn about the history of the legendary generation of Elites (consisting of Jude, Akeno, Phillip and Amethyst, whose aura and psychic powers he had inherited) and more about the first Champion Ash, who is also his current Guardian Angel. **

**Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo thought Luffy had died and made a gravestone for him where he had been taken, and made him a sworn brother in his memory as he had not told Porchemy about their hidden treasure. Luffy decided to be the King of the Pirates and find the legendary treasure One Piece as he had not given up on his dreams as opposed to being a Pokémon Trainer, which Shiki decided to let him train and be taught some more knowledge for a few more years as he knew being a Pirate is as dangerous as the missions of a Treasure and Deep Sea Hunters. **

**However, Luffy's goals changed slightly as he wished to bring the legendary treasure back to the home region so that no one would taint the legacy of the region he lives in as he knew just how much they value it. As he spent a lot of time with Ash and due to the fact that Amethyst's aura and psychic powers were reincarnated into him, he had also learnt how to use some of Amethyst's weapons especially her sword style (something that had been passed down throughout the generations) in addition to developing some psychic and aura abilities. However, the downside was unless he had fully mastered his Devil Fruit powers and psychic and aura abilities, he cannot use both Devil Fruit and Aura/Psychic powers at the same time, for his body might not be able to take the strain and can kill him.**

**When Luffy finally returns to his old hometown ready to start his journey and packed with everything he would ever need (thanks to Shiki Ketchum) along with his Guardian Angel Ash who will be there to guide the person who inherited his wife's aura and psychic powers, though only he can see him he was still a cheerful and lovable boy with the good luck of growing into a supernatural beauty inherited from Ash's wife Amethyst (and attracting both guys and girls alike), but beneath that mask lies a calculating, independent, smart and distant personality from his past and the teachings instilled into him and one that keeps secrets, even from his friends as he had also inherited some of Amethyst's personality traits and skills outside of combat. His morals may be questionable, but one thing is for sure- He will be the Pirate King. **

**I doubt Luffy would own any Pokémon. As for pairing wise, I probably go for yaoi considering Luffy is thought of as cute and attractive and even the boys want him. It doesn't hurt that he is cooler, calmer and colder in this (not to mention smarter) and actually thinks before he acts and is really good in psychology and strategy. Not to mention, he can use weapons and hand-to-hand combat if he can't use any of his abilities in battle, including the Devil Fruit ones thanks to his training with Amethyst, Ash and Shiki (their son, not Amethyst's deceased fiancé). Who won't be attracted to him? **

**However, he have to keep his aura/psychic abilities and adopted heritage a secret as the World Government or those Marines or whatever would stop at nothing to try and find out his secrets behind possessing them so they can gain it for themselves. **

**Yeah, it's RoyalShipping (what else?), since I am on board with Ash being with Amethyst. I originally thought she'd go well with Lance or Steven, but after seeing all you readers ship Ash and Pakura, I started to like them together. It's your fault! *points to the readers* **

**It's not really a crossover, just a reference or two, since Ash and Amethyst are already dead in the story, though they will appear in forms of dreams and Luffy will learn more about them via those since he did have Amethyst's aura and psychic powers and he has Ash to guide him until he is able to master all his abilities fully. I might write this alongside the Ashura Kurobane fic once I finish my PAL Chronicles and Dark Chronicles, who knows?**

**Anyway I know, half the time I had no idea what the heck I was writing, but do review, favourite and follow anyway. For pairings, I'll leave it up to you whether Ash ends up with a girl or boy. I'm trying to put if off for as long as possible, until I can really decide. **

**Do review, favourite and follow anyway!**


End file.
